Fire in the Serpant's Lair
by just-ennis
Summary: Unsure of which students were lined up to become death eaters, Dumbledore asks Ginny Weasley to accompany Severus as a spy and join Lord Voldemort. Befriending Draco was all part of the plan, but was falling in love with him part of the plan too? WIP will contain sexy content as well as murder. Also includes some Gin/Sev stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Alone. She was always alone. Even in a crowded house with six brothers and Harry and Hermione she was always left alone. As the youngest she was often forgotten about, and she was fine with that. After the incident in her first year it was near impossible to trust anyone anyway. She was content to let them form their own opinions of her and she wouldn't bother to correct them. Ginny rather thought it served her well to be ignored; after all, no one cared to check what books she was reading, who she was corresponding with or what she chose to do in her free time. She smiled as she ran her fingers across her book again. Madam Pince would most likely have a coronary heart attack when she realized someone had stolen a library book, and from the restricted section at that. But it was wonderful to immerse herself in books on the dark arts.

Since her first year she'd found herself fascinated with the dark arts. They were beautiful to her, the way the curses flowed off her tongue, the power it gave her. She sighed softly as she wedged her book into part of her trunk no one would see. They were going to one of the safe houses this afternoon and it wouldn't do her any good for her secret to be discovered so she put on her fake face and made her way downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was at the table already and she grimaced as she watched Ron shovel a heaping spoonful of eggs into his already full mouth. Harry smiled at her and called her over to sit next to him, putting a plate together for her before she even sat down. She found it amazing that as soon as she developed breasts he was all over her and everyone thought they would be the perfect couple. _If only they knew how much he disgusts me,_ she thought, _they would probably try and commit me to St. Mungo's mental ward._

"Ginny dear," her mother called from the end of the table, "Dumbledore sent a letter this morning; it seems he needs to speak with you this afternoon as soon as we arrive.  
That caught her off guard; the man had spoken maybe ten words to her since she was possessed and now he wanted to see her? "What about mum?" she finally brought herself to say.

"He didn't say, but Professor Snape will be there too." Ron and Harry groaned loudly at that. Honestly, how they hated him so much was a mystery to her. _He's amazing; being able to go back and forth between Dumbledore and Voldemort the way he does. He's got more talent in his pinky finger than Harry, Ron and Hermione combined._

"Alright mum. I'm all packed and ready to go as soon as you shrink my trunk." Her mother nodded, making her way upstairs to do just that.

As soon as breakfast was finished they collected their things and gathered around the portkey Dumbledore had given them. As the clock ticked 10:01 she felt the familiar pull in her navel and the world spun around her before they landed in a luxurious living room. Snape and Dumbledore were waiting for them already and she patiently waited for the greetings to finish so she could finally see what they wanted. When everyone was settled they led her to a study, locking the door behind them and casting an assortment of spells to make sure they weren't overheard.

"Hello, Ginny." Dumbledore politely greeted her, "Would you care for a lemon drop or tea before we begin?"

Typical Dumbledore, she sighed internally. "No thank you Headmaster. I'm not much of a small talk kind of girl." She flashed her most disarming smile at them, glad she had plenty of practice over the years. Snape snorted, and she felt him probing her mind as she looked at him. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to pry into someone's mind Professor Snape?" she quipped at him before she could control herself.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he turned to Snape. "Didn't I tell you she was perfect for this, Severus? 16 and an accomplished enough occlumens to keep you from her mind." Snape nodded in approval, then they turned back to her. "Ginny, I must be blunt. There are many things happening this year that could affect the war. Voldemort is culling the future generation of death eaters at Hogwarts; there are a good number of children of his current death eaters there and we are unsure who will be taking the mark."

She nodded in understanding, thinking of the Slytherins her brother and his friends were always accusing of being death eaters already. "Unfortunately, Severus is not in the position to find this information out on his own and he is the only spy we have amongst our ranks. This is where we would like you to come in."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Me, headmaster?" she choked out, unsure of her own words.

"Because of your prior connection with the Dark Lord, and your skill at occlumency among other aspects of your personality, we believe you would be able to play the role we need." Snape answered. "We are not fools like your classmates Miss Weasley. You play your part well at school but we know you don't fit in with them, and we know what you like to research in your spare time. Your experience with the Dark Lord has left you wise enough to not fall into his trap, but smart enough that you know how his mind works."

Dumbledore's eyes glazed over with sadness as he placed a hand on Snape's arm to quiet him. "We know this is a lot to ask of you Ginny, but we'd like you to accompany Severus to a meeting and convince Voldemort you would like to join his ranks. You would be able to gain information as Severus does, and you would be included in the circles of students like Mr. Malfoy where you would gain information Severus does not have."

Ginny didn't even think twice as a genuine smile crossed her face. "Alright then, I'll do it."

Snape looked uncomfortable at her eagerness. "This will not be a walk in the park, Miss Weasley. Much will be asked of you. He will require you to prove your devotion to him."

"I don't expect it to be easy professor. If it was you could ask anyone. But I'm ready to do it. I imagine he'll be eager to have someone so close to Harry Potter in his ranks, won't he? When can we get started?"

"There's a meeting tomorrow night." Snape responded. "If you feel ready, we will go then. But we will be refreshing occlumency and crafting your answers for the Dark Lord this evening."

Ginny looked from Dumbledore to Snape and nodded firmly. "Let's get to it then." She responded with a fierceness she hadn't felt in years.

The next day at 5:30 Ginny dressed in her best robes and put herself together. She was excited, eager to prove herself. Dumbledore and Snape had made it clear this was a secret from everyone. Her parents were told she would be apprenticing Snape due to her skill at potions (which Snape told them at dinner her skill far exceeded Hermione's. The look on the girl's face was priceless.). She made her way downstairs and bid goodbye to her family before walking with Snape to the apparition point.

"You may call me Severus at the meeting," he told her as she took his arm. "And I will call you by your full name; it is more respectable, and the dark lord will see it better." He didn't give her a chance to answer as they apparated and landed outside Malfoy manner. "I hope you are ready for this, Ginerva," was all he said before he led her through the wards.

The looks of shock that followed them through the manner were priceless. Her bright red hair stood out, as well as the fact she was the only one not wearing death eater robes. She could hear Bellatrix hissing as Severus led her to Voldemort himself.

"Severus," Voldemort hissed out. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought a blood traitor to me?"

"My lord," Severus said as he bowed and kissed Voldemort's robes. "Ginerva Weasley wishes to pledge herself to your service."

Scoffs were heard around the room. "Is this true Ginerva?" Voldemort said, but he didn't wait for an answer before probing her mind. She let him see herself first year, with his diary. She let him see herself dejected and alone, always the outcast of her brother and his friends, curled up in the restricted section poring over dark arts tomes. She showed him what she knew would please him. When he departed her mind she knelt before him and kissed his robes as Severus had.

"My lord there would be no greater honor than to serve you. You have been in my heart for many years; as you know I was given a journal you had enchanted when I was 11, and before it was destroyed I spent months speaking with the teenage part of yourself you'd left in it. You showed me many things, taught me more than I could have ever learned at Hogwarts. And you became a greater part of me than anything else."

"And what of your family, Ginerva?" he replied condescendingly.

"My blood is purer than most; no mudbloods or muggles in our lineage for as far back as we can trace it. But we are considered filth because my family has an unnatural fascination with muggles. I do not share those feelings, my lord. I intend to leave them as soon as I am of age, marry a pureblood and teach my children the proper wizarding values."

"Crucio." She wasn't expecting the curse he sent at her, and her body flooded with pain. It was the most horrible thing she'd ever experienced. She let herself scream, knowing it was what he wanted, and as soon as he released the curse she felt him in her mind again. Her occlumency skills were good enough he didn't break her walls, but she showed him false memories he hadn't seen before. She showed him herself imagining smothering Hermione to death with a pillow as they shared a room and a true memory of herself wanting to vomit as Harry tried to kiss her. It seemed to please him.

"Pick her up off the floor Severus." Voldemort commanded, and she felt herself being lifted up and supported. "I believe you, Ginerva." Voldemort purred out. "But you will have to prove yourself. Wormtail, bring our guest out."

Pettigrew entered the room, levitating a woman in front of him. Ginny recognized her from the head table at Hogwarts, but she'd never met the witch.

"Charity Burbage. Muggle Studies professor from Hogwarts. Do you know her Ginerva?"

"No my lord. You couldn't catch me near that class if my life depended on it." She replied smoothly.

"Torture her." He commanded.

Ginny pulled forward memories that brought her anger, and put up a mental block for herself so she wouldn't feel anything but anger. "Crucio!" she cried out, feeling power surge through her as the witch screamed in pain. Voldemort smiled, and she knew she was playing into his hand perfectly. "Filthy mudblood lover, evisero!" Evisero, in her opinion, was worse than the cruciatus curse, which is why she used it. Every bone in Professor Burbage's body would feel like it was breaking over and over again.

"Very good…. Now kill her." Voldemort ordered.

She knew if she hesitated he would doubt her, so without a second thought or a glance to Severus she raised her wand again. "Avada Kedavra!" she cried and felt horror rip through herself as the green light flashed out and Professor Burbage fell to the floor.

Voldemort smiled widely, enough to make the room uncomfortable for everyone. His happiness was nearly worse than his anger. "It seems there is one worthwhile Weasley after all. Will you bare my mark, Ginerva?"

She was prepared for this question. "I would be honored to show my unwavering loyalty to you, my lord. However, I believe any trust Harry Potter has in me will be broken if he sees a dark mark on my arm while he tries to get in my pants."

A burst of laughter crossed the room, even Voldemort looked amused. "A valid point… You are so close to him, I will have to make due with contacting you through Severus then. After school however, you will take my mark."  
She bowed low and kissed his robes again. "Of course, my lord."

"Now then… down to business!" Voldemort called out and the meeting began.

Severus apparated them just outside the Hogwarts grounds. Immediately, Ginny fell to her knees and vomited. She felt him kneeling beside her and he rubbed her back in a very uncharacteristic manner. "The first time you cast it is the worst…" he said softly. "I threw up for hours when I got away. It splits your soul."

"I had to do it… we both would have died if he thought I couldn't." It was clear she was trying to convince herself more than him, and he continued to rub her back.

"You're right. I know this was an awful thing to ask of you. You're so young.. You may not be an innocent but we had no right to take this from you. I admire your bravery, Ginerva."

The words coming out of Severus's mouth sounded so wrong. It wasn't like him to be comforting and it unnerved her. "I don't need your pity, Severus. I will do what I must in this war, as we all will do."

He nodded and gave her space. "When you are ready, we will report to the headmaster and then I will take you back to the safe house."

_I'll never be ready. This is horrible. I enjoyed hurting the woman, but killing her…._ She threw up again at that thought, then pulled herself up. "Let's get this over with." She said with a steely resolve and began to walk to the castle.

The trip to Dumbledore's office was quiet, thankfully, and quick. Severus said the password (Sugar quills this week apparently), and led them up the stairs. They filled him in on the details quickly. Ginny noticed how easily Severus sidestepped her using the killing curse and moved on to other matters. If Dumbledore noticed he didn't say anything, and for that she was grateful.

"I'm very proud of you, Ginny." He said with a sad twinkle in his eye. "I must ask one more thing of you, however. I need you to befriend Draco Malfoy this year. And no one must know why. Your family will be upset, you will most likely receive howlers and have your brother very angry during school but this is something we must accomplish."

Ginny nodded. "I will do whatever I am asked to do," she promised.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well then, I think this meeting should be over. Please escort her home Severus, I'm sure she could use the rest."


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny woke up the next morning from a nightmare. The torture and murder of Charity Burbage would follow her to the grave, and she ran to the bathroom to vomit again as it replayed for her. Her head pounded as she rested against the cool tile of the bathroom floor. _Maybe I should have talked to Severus about this more; it's not like I'll be able to tell anyone else about this ever._ A knock on the door jolted her from her own thoughts and she groaned as Hermione asked if she was well enough to go to Diagon Alley with them today. She assured her through the door she would be fine, and cleaned herself up. Breakfast was a quick affair for her, grabbing toast on the way to the fireplace. They flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and split up money and school lists so everyone could do their own shopping. She took the money her mother gave her quickly, not telling her that Fred and George had already given her a nice bag of galleons for testing some of their products this summer, and she quickly made her way school shopping.

As she bought new robes for the first time in her life her mind fluttered to the task Dumbledore had given her. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to go about befriending a Slytherin, nor if he knew about her visit to his manner last night. It would be much easier if he thought she was on their side already, she mused. After she got her robes, a thought crossed her mind that she should sneak into Knockturn Alley so she could grab a new book of curses to use at the meetings, but she wasn't sure how long she had. Looking at her watch, she decided to chance it and stealthily turned down the alley. She didn't make it far before someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark alcove. Her wand was out before her abductor pressed her into the wall and gave her a good look at his face.

"Well, well, well. Who would have thought the littlest Weasley would be off on her own in Knockturn Alley of all places." Draco Malfoy sneered at her.

She smiled at him charmingly, maneuvering out of his grasp easily. "Really Malfoy, manhandling a woman is low even for you."

He leaned over her, trapping her between himself and the wall. "Unlike your precious Potter, I'm not going to fawn all over you just because you grew a pair of tits Weasley."

She spat on the ground. "I'm so sick of people assuming I live my life for the boy-who-wouldn't-fucking-die. What's the matter, Malfoy, didn't daddy tell you I paid a visit to your house last night?"

"Oh I heard all about that." He said cryptically. "How I would have loved to see the little Gryffindor in the snake's den. I would have especially loved to hear you screaming. Father tells me it's quite lovely."

_Of course his father would tell him Voldemort crucio'd me. But I can't give him the upper hand here, _she thought. "Why Draco, if you want to hear me scream I'm sure we could work something out," she practically purred at him. "I'll be in the dungeons with Severus quite a bit this year… I'm sure we could find some time together."

Draco was better at the game she was playing than she thought, as he leaned in closer to her, his lips brushing over her ear as he whispered. "I know I could make you scream Weasley. I could do things your precious Potter couldn't dream of. You should think twice before you play with fire little girl. You'll find yourself burnt to a crisp if you can't play with the big boys."

He didn't wait for her to respond, just released her and walked away. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she caught her breath, ghosting her hand over where his lips had touched her. _That was the most invigorating thing I've ever felt,_ she thought,_ maybe getting to know him will be more fun than I thought._ Just then her watch beeped and she realized she'd spent too much time to get her book. She rushed back to Diagon Alley and hurried to get the rest of her school supplies.

To keep up appearances, Severus showed up to pick her up the next morning for her apprenticeship. Even though there was no meeting going on, Dumbledore wanted to make sure every precaution was made to keep her mission a secret. Hermione shot her a jealous look as they left the house and Ginny felt a smug sense of superiority. Truth or not, Hermione was finally getting bested at something and it was long overdue. As they reached the apparition point, Ginny turned to Severus.

"Severus, I was wondering if we could get some dark arts books for me to study during these times? I don't want to be unprepared in front of him…" She said him with a shudder and looked up at him with such pleading eyes he couldn't refuse.

When they apparated they were in a muggle neighborhood. Ginny had never been there before and looked around uneasily. "This is my home, Ginerva. I assure you, you will find access to all the books you need here." Severus promised. "However, Peter Pettigrew is staying here, so you must be cautious of all you say. The Dark Lord will be pleased to see you learning new spells for him, but he would not be pleased to know anything else…" he left the sentence trailing off with an understood threat in it.

"Of course, Severus. I wouldn't dream of failing you know."

"Then let's get this over with."

He led her into a small living room, then pulled a book off a shelf, opening a passageway to a larger room filled with books. Ginny didn't wait for any invitation, and practically ran into the room in a very Hermione like mannerism. Before long she had a pile of books and made herself comfortable reading a book on cursing objects. Severus rolled his eyes, and left her alone. She found herself over halfway through the book when a short, fat man with the look of a rat came into the room with a tray of drinks and food.

"Severus asked this be delivered to you, Miss Weasley." He said.

_Good lord,_ she thought_, he even sounds like a rat._ "You can take that back. I don't take food or drink from people I don't trust."

The man looked surprised. "You are in his home are you not?"

"Wormtail, isn't it?" she asked, knowing the answer already. "You are a notorious backstabber, who can barely perform magic on his own. Not sure how you found yourself so high in our Lord's graces but I assure you that you are not in mine. Severus brought me here so I could learn how to be of better use to our Lord, not so I could deal with an imbecile like you so why don't you leave me be."

A burst of laughter came from the doorway, and her eyes found Severus leaning against the wall looking quite amused. "You heard the girl, Pettigrew. Leave us."

_His laughter sounds amazing, he should do it more often._ Ginny found herself thinking. _Where did that come from? Three days on this mission and I already find myself lost. Slytherins…._

"How often can I come here, Severus?" she asked, desperate for a distraction from her own thoughts.

"I don't often take people into my home. But I suppose you can come here every time we are to pretend you are apprenticing. Be glad you are already skilled in potions, or we might have to work on them for this little ruse."

Ginny smiled at him, then looked at the time. "I suppose it's about time for me to get back?"

Severus nodded. "I have… unexpected guests. You will floo to the headmaster's office at Hogwarts and he will return you to your family. He will not appreciate me showing you these books, so do watch what you tell him."

_Man, when he isn't teaching he looks ten years younger and more relaxed. And his voice…._ Ginny shook her head, trying to shake the traitorous thoughts from her mind. "I ran into Draco yesterday…" she said softly, but Severus shook his head.

"Narcissa and Bellatrix are here. You would do well to not speak of him. Here's the floo powder. You should leave."

Ginny nodded, and took the floo powder from him. He turned and closed the room off without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

A week after her first meeting with Voldemort, Severus showed up in the early morning hours and slipped into her room. "Ginerva, wake up," he commanded her. She woke up startled, and grasped her wand ready to attack before she realized who it was. "We've been summoned. You have to come with me before anyone knows what's going on. Don't worry about dressing, you'll change into robes right before we get to the manor."

Ginny nodded, pulling her hair into a quick ponytail and felt the tingle of magic run over her, realizing Severus must have cast some cleansing charms on her so she would be ready faster. They apparated to Severus's home first, changing into their death eater robes and then showed up at Malfoy Manor. "Be prepared," she was warned. "He's angry."

They were the last ones to arrive, a fact Voldemort did not miss. He crucio'd Severus before turning to address the room. "I am most displeased. One of you in unfaithful to me. One of you decided to try and get out of my service by sending a tip off to the auror's office. Three of my faithful were arrested, taken to Azkaban, when they were supposed to be returning to me with a valuable hostage."

Ginny could feel the fear in the room as the death eaters looked at each other. She felt Severus's squeeze her leg painfully as she looked around, warning her to stop and pay attention to Voldemort only.

"There were a select few who knew of this plan, and I intend to know who betrayed me. Nott, Macnair, Blair, Zabini and Lucius. Come to me." His voice was calm but everyone knew it was barely concealing his rage. The five masked death eaters he called stepped forward warily and bowed before him. "You were the only ones here who knew of my plan. Let's see who we can get to crack first, yes? Weasley!" she jumped as he called her. "You still have much to prove to me. Come forward, you will take Lucius. Let's see what our newest member has been learning in Severus's library, shall we?"

She walked forward, pulling forward all the spells she'd learned over the last week. They all required anger and hatred to be effective, but given that he'd chosen Lucius Malfoy for her that wouldn't be a problem. Voldemort waved a hand, and their masks disappeared. Lucius worked hard to keep his face passive as she raised her wand, a gleam in her eyes that would have frightened most men.

"Thank you, my lord," she nodded to Voldemort before casting crucio. She watched with an amused grin as Lucius writhed in pain. When he didn't scream, she decided to move on to something fiercer. She silently cast a spell Severus had taught her the day before and let out a sadistic laugh as Lucius screamed this time. She knew his entire body felt like it was on fire and she kept the spell on him until his screams were hoarse.

"Enough!" Voldemort cried out. He cast Legilimens on Lucius and must have been satisfied, because he dismissed him and told Ginny to sit down again. "Draco…. We've seen what your classmate can do, why don't you come demonstrate what you can do? You take Blair."

Draco came forward quietly, and somewhat reluctantly. He looked at Ginny briefly, before bowing to Voldemort. Ginny could tell he was struggling as he crucio'd Blair. He must have been nervous because he didn't cast anything else. He tried crucio again but he couldn't make the man scream. Voldemort was angry, he pushed Draco down and crucio'd Blair himself. After about ten minutes of screaming, Blair was confessing to tipping of the aurors.

"Let this be a lesson for all in my ranks," Voldemort hissed, "betray me and you will regret it. Bella, take your sister and Nott, go to Blair's house and kill his family. They will pay for his mistake." Belatrix looked like Christmas came early as she bowed and left the room. "As for you Blair… I think Avada Kedavra is too painless for you. Come Nagini. Dinner time."

Ginny watched in horror as the snake struck out and bit Blair repeatedly before dragging the corpse off to her nest. Her face must have begun to slip, because next thing she knew Severus was squeezing her leg again and she became passive once more. Voldemort dismissed all but Severus and Ginny, and as soon as they were alone he began an interrogation on Harry.

"Tell me, Ginerva, things I don't know about Potter. You've lived with the boy before, I'm sure you have much to tell me." His voice was almost caressing, and Ginny could see the boy from the diary in him, seductive when he needed to be for information and loyalty, fierce if it didn't work and lustful for power.

"My lord, he is very much a normal teenager in many ways. He spends as much time as possible playing quiditch, and when he can't he polishes his broom relentlessly. Over the summer he usually becomes malnourished, and has very limited access to the magic world as his relatives abhor magic. He is currently suffering depression because of the loss of Sirius Black, and is replacing the father figure in his life with Remus Lupin I believe. And lately, he's been meditating several hours a day and working on shielding his mind. I heard him and my brother talking about several methods of mind protection the mudblood found in a book." She was almost surprised when she finished speaking, the words came out so smoothly and she didn't feel guilty at all for betraying Harry.

"Good. We will find this Remus Lupin and make him suffer. I will ensure the boy feels all the pain he can before I take his life." Voldemort smiled and Ginny felt extremely sick at the sight. "You are doing well, Ginerva. I can see you going far among our ranks. Keep learning from Severus, you two will be an unstoppable team. You may go now."

Ginny could have ran from the room but forced herself to keep pace with Severus. He guided them to the foyer and explained they would be flooing to avoid being seen. She nodded as her eyes caught Draco sitting at the top of the stairs watching them. He looked miserable, the way he did when Hermione was better than him at something and she felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach. "One moment, Severus," she whispered and made her way to him quickly. She leaned forward and said so only he could hear, "Find me on the train, Draco. I believe we have much to discuss." Without waiting for an answer, she moved back to Severus and followed him through the floo.

She removed the death eater robes as quickly as she could, feeling much less nauseas this time around than her first meeting. Severus slumped into a chair by the fire and poured himself a glass of fire whiskey despite the fact it was only 7 am. He offered her one, but she declined, knowing her mother would kill her if she came home smelling of alcohol.

"You did well again Ginerva." He conceded with a tilt of his head.

"Thank you Severus. Though I have to say… It was a pleasure to get back at Lucius after the events of my first year." She felt ashamed to admit it, but torturing him was enjoyable.

"I imagine so," he said with a small smile. "I've hated the man for years myself. It seems you have a chance to get closer to Draco though, doesn't it?"

She laughed. "He looked at me like I killed his puppy as we were getting ready to leave. He always hated being second best."

"Ginerva…. I'm going to tell you something, and it must stay between us, do you understand?" His voice was deathly quiet and serious. She nodded, sitting across from him and waiting for him to speak again. "Draco was given the task of killing Dumbledore before the end of the school year." She gasped, and covered her mouth, unsure what to say. "It is imperative we make sure he can't do it. He's not as strong as he seems. I think killing Albus would break him. This is why it's so important for you to be his friend. He needs someone who understands him, who he can talk to without being judged."

Ginny nodded. "No one will know, Severus. I promise. And I will do my best to help him through this."

Severus smiled at her, a genuine smile and she felt her heart flutter. "Come now, Ginerva. Let's get you back before Molly has an aneurysm."


	4. Chapter 4

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

Both Ginny and Severus flinched as Molly Weasley's voice carried through the entire house. She was red faced and Ron, Harry and Hermione were standing nervously behind her. They looked as though they'd been woken up and dragged downstairs to find Ginny and she felt bad for them. Ginny shifted awkwardly, thinking of what excuse she was going to give when Severus bowed his head and spoke up.

"Forgive me, Molly. I should have told you yesterday that I was taking Ginerva this morning. We've been brewing Wolfsbane for Lupin and its very time sensitive. We needed to add the last part at 6 am so I picked her up at 5:30." He said the lie so smoothly Ginny would have believed it if she didn't know the truth.

She gave her mother a sheepish grin. "I didn't even set my alarm, I woke up to Professor Snape knocking on my door. It didn't seem fair to wake everyone, and I thought I would be back sooner but the Professor was called and I finished the potion myself."

Molly's anger smoothed over and she steered the both of them to the dining room. "No sense in staying upset over it, just be sure it doesn't happen again. Severus you poor thing, being called so early in the morning. Have you eaten yet? You're always so skinny, let me feed you."

Ginny laughed as Severus appeased her mother to avoid problems. They all knew how much he hated being around people but there was no saying no to Molly Weasley when she went into mother hen mode. "I'll be right in mum, I'm just going to change," she called and started toward her room. She could hear Hermione following her and groaned; she wasn't quite ready to deal with her this morning.

"Ginny, can I come in for a second while you change?" she asked quietly.

Ginny held the door open for her and went to grab her things. Hermione turned away so Ginny could dress but didn't wait to speak up. "So Wolfsbane hm? That's very complicated."

Ginny sighed. "Jealous Hermione?" she asked.

"No… It just doesn't seem the kind of potion a fifth year would be brewing." She said carefully.

"I'm rather exhausted this morning so do me a favor and quit beating around the bush and say what you want to say!" Ginny snapped.

Hermione flushed and looked Ginny in the eyes. "I want to know if you and Professor Snape are having an affair."

Ginny burst into hysterical laughter, her eyes tearing up as she slid to the ground clutching her sides. "An affair Hermione?" she burst out. "Are you that jealous I'm better than you at potions that you have to jump to me sleeping with the teacher?"

Her cheeks got even redder as Ginny continued to laugh at her and she snapped out "I know there's something going on besides potions Ginny. I'm going to find out what it is!" And she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Ginny shook her head and laughed again, then followed her down to breakfast.

The morning of September 1st came quickly for Ginny, who was thankful she hadn't been called to see Voldemort again. She was making the final adjustments to her trunk when she heard a knock on her door and called whoever it was in. Severus quickly made his way into her room, casting a locking and silencing charm as her eyebrows shot up.

"Severus, what are you doing here? He didn't call today, did he?" her words were jumbled and worried, and Severus let out a small laugh.

"No Ginerva, we won't get summoned today. As it's a Friday, we'll most likely get summoned at some point tomorrow to fill him in on Hogwarts." He let out a sigh and sat down on the edge of her desk. "I needed to let you know that I will no longer be teaching potions."

Ginny gasped. "What do you mean? Won't that affect our cover?"

"I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. However, I will still be making all the hospital wing potions and Wolfsbane, so we can tell your family you will still be apprenticing for me. You will most likely receive a lot of fake detentions this year for our studies though. I do believe your twin brothers will be proud of you by Christmas." He laughed, and Ginny grinned. Severus's laughter was a rare thing, and she appreciated it every bit.

"I'm fine with that, Severus. I'll even bring some of the twin's products so I can have a good time with getting detentions." She pulled a bag out of her trunk and winked at him.

"I won't stay long… I'm sure Potter, Granger and Weasley are outside the door trying to listen in on us as is. Have a good train ride." He looked at her and rested a hand on her shoulder for a minute, then seemed to think better of it and made his way out.

Ginny laughed as she saw her brother, Harry and Hermione trying to pretend they weren't spying on her. This was going to be a long year.

When they got to the train station Ginny was able to ditch the trio and make her way through to a compartment by herself. Knowing Harry had his invisibility cloak, she cast wards on her compartment so she would know when someone entered and not be caught in a situation she didn't want to be. Peaking her head out the door she kept an eye out for the one person she wanted to see, nodding a greeting when she caught his eye and moving back to her compartment. Minutes later Draco Malfoy slipped into her compartment and pulled the curtain down. Ginny put her finger to her lips to silence him and pulled out her wand again casting notice me not and silencing charms around the compartment.

"Can't have our privacy compromised now, can we Draco?" she grinned at him evilly before sitting down.

He was clearly uncomfortable as he took a seat across from her, so she gave him his space as she pulled out a book from her trunk. She got a chapter in before he asked her what she was reading. "Dark Potions Through the Ages," she said as coolly as if he'd asked her the weather. "Severus lent it to me."

"Oh," was all she got from him, so she went back to reading. She pretended to not notice his discomfort and inability to hold still. She was surprised when he moved to sit next to her. "Are you marked?" he whispered, unable to meet her eyes.

"No. Are you?"

He slowly pulled up his sleeve and showed her his mark. It stood out so darkly against his pale skin she couldn't help but run her fingers over it gently. "Why did you join him, Weasley?"

She grimaced, the use of her last name was a set back from where she thought they were. "I'm really tired of the way I have to live, Draco. I'm sick of being the shadow of the Weasley family, second hand this and that, my name being as low as a mudblood. I'm a pure blood too. Pure as yours, even. And I'm my own person, not just the girl who follows the golden trio around, or the girl who's going to _marry_ Harry Potter."

He was shocked at the disdain in her voice, but quickly recovered enough to make a quip. "What happened to eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad?"

They locked eyes and she began to laugh. "Oh Draco, that was horrible. I was so stupid back then. So innocent and naïve." She sighed and looked him in the eye. "Your father ensured I wasn't able to remain innocent. Not many 11 year olds can say they've been possessed by the Dark Lord."

He looked down, ashamed of his father for a minute. They lapsed back into an easy silence until her watch beeped at her. Wordlessly, she got up and began to get her robes out of her trunk. Growing up with all her brothers she didn't think much of modesty any more, so she started to change in front of him. She saw his reflection in the glass, the way his eyes raked over her body appreciatively and she held back a grin. _Looks like getting him to trust me won't be as hard as I thought,_ she thought to herself.

She turned around and walked over to him, tilting his head up to look him in the eyes. "Draco, I saw you at the meeting. I know you aren't your father." She took a shaky breath, knowing she couldn't offer him Dumbledore's protection or she'd risk being discovered. So she did the next best thing she could. "You aren't a cruel man in your heart Draco, and I can see that. But we're playing a dangerous game with wizards far greater than you or I. The first time I killed a person I threw up and cried for hours, it's a terrible feeling you know? It rips your soul apart.

"Killing goes against nature, and it's something you carry with you for life. But if you play your part well, you will get through this war. Learn to compartmentalize your emotions. If you can pull your anger and hatred forward and put your conscious to the back of your mind you will not disappoint him when he asks for your loyalty. We must do what we need to do to survive, do you understand?"

He looked torn apart, and she was sure no one had ever spoken so bluntly to him. _Surrounded by people all the time, but he has no true friends to help him…_ "I understand, Ginerva." He whispered. "No one knows I'm marked… No one knows what I'm going through but you."

She placed her hand on the side of his face and smiled. "I will keep your secrets if you keep mine, Draco. But we're almost to Hogwarts, and I have to put my mask back on and go fawn all over Potter again. Get yourself together, we'll talk again soon."

With a wave of her wand she pulled down the wards and protective spells and didn't look twice as she left him behind her. She hoped Severus would be pleased at the progress she was making with Draco. Ginny stopped just outside the trio's compartment and put her task behind her, donning a smile as she opened the door and greeted them. This was going to be a long, long year.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I don't often like to write these, as it takes away from the word count but I just have to for this chapter. Thank you for the kind reviews, I'm very pleased I can write something so many people seem to enjoy already. I will do my best to regularly update this, which shouldn't be hard since I work a lot of over nights with nothing to do. Anyway, here is the WARNING WARNING WARNING for this chapter- There is a nonconsensual sexual scene in this. It is not overly graphic or smutty, but it is under age non con so I feel the importance of letting you all know before you read. Thank you all for taking the time to read my work!

-DGDGDG-

After the welcoming feast Ginny made her way to the common room with the trio, barely listening to anything they had to say. Voldemort would expect her to have some progress or updates on Harry the next time he called them, so she knew she needed to get started. She grabbed Harry's arm before he could go upstairs and put on her most dazzling smile.

"Can we talk, Harry?" she sweetly asked him.

He grinned at her, the kind of grin that she would have loved to get just last year. "Of course Gin. What's up?"

"Well, Professor Snape told me we'll be having a Hogsmead visit at the end of the month, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? I know you usually go with Ron and Hermione, so if you don't want to hang out all day maybe we could just get lunch together?" She tried to sound nervous.

"I'd like that," he said and placed his hand on her cheek. "I'd love to spend all day with you." He took a deep breath and gave her a guilty grin. "I've been trying to spend time with you all summer but Snape has had you so busy. I know if I had the same opportunity you did except with defense I would jump in as eagerly as you have. It's a rather attractive quality about you."

She felt nauseas flirting with him, but she leaned in and kissed his cheek anyways. "I'm glad Harry. It's been a long day so I'm gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow!"

Ginny practically ran up the stairs to her dorm and threw herself on her bed. When her roommates finally fell asleep she opened her trunk and pulled out the book Severus had given her and flipped it open to where she left off on the train. There were a lot of dark love potions that she'd never heard of and she found herself wondering if they could be of any use. _I could slip Harry one right before Hogsmead, Voldemort would love to see memories of him absolutely besotted with me. But then he might think I could get him away from school or something…._ She groaned. _That's going to be so tricky. I hope he doesn't expect me to be able to do more than Severus does._ She magically marked the page of the easiest looking potion and moved on to the next chapter. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, cradling the book to her chest.

-DGDGDGDG-

Hermione woke Ginny up the next day far too early for a non-school day. She was expected to join the trio for breakfast and she grumbled and glared as she got dressed. Harry beamed at her as she walked down the stairs and she did her best to smile back even though all she wanted to do was crawl under her blankets and stay in bed all day. He took her hand as they walked out of the common room, laughing at Ron's wide eyes. Not many people were in the Great Hall yet ("I told you it was too early for a Saturday, Hermione!" Ginny had to grumble), and none of the breakfast foods looked appetizing to her. Harry sat down facing the Slytherin table and Ginny sat next to him, quickly grabbing some coffee to wake her up. The trio laughed at her as she chugged the mug down without taking a breath and took another and she sheepishly grinned at them. They made small talk as the owls came in and Ginny almost found it easy to be with them, like they were real friends.

"Miss Weasley," Severus beckoned from the head table. "I require a moment of your time."

Ron grimaced as she dutifully stood up and made her way across the hall to speak with him. "Yes Professor?" she greeted him, remembering to keep her emotions in check and not reveal their friendship.

"An order of my rarer and more volatile ingredients arrived in Diagon Alley today. Because of their nature the owner of the shop will not owl them to me so I must go pick them up. As my apprentice I will naturally expect you to accompany me." He gave her the cover story they had agreed upon with Dumbledore to use whenever they had to go to a meeting.

"Of course, Professor. When shall I be ready to go?" Hagrid was watching the exchange interestedly so Ginny did her best to appear melancholy about leaving with him.

"Come to my office at noon, we will floo. That's all." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and she made her way back to her table. The trio looked at her curiously and she let out a long sigh.

"Old bat needs an extra set of hands picking up some ingredients in Diagon Alley today. Guess he's still making all the hospital wing's potions instead of Slughorn and I'm expected to make half of them." She grimaced, playing for sympathy from them. Harry wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. "That sucks, Gin. I was hoping we could hang out today."

She smiled at him and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Maybe tonight we can ditch them and have some alone time."

Harry grinned at her and kissed her hand. She got the distinct sensation that she was being watched and tried to look around the hall surreptitiously. When she looked over at the Slytherin table her eyes met silver ones and she watched as Draco Malfoy gripped his goblet til his knuckles were white and stormed out of the hall without finishing his breakfast.

"What's his problem?" Harry growled and kept his eyes glued to the retreating figure. Ginny shrugged. "Maybe mommy didn't send him his normal sweets basket today?" she giggled. The trio laughed along with her, then Harry made an excuse to disappear. She watched as he pretended he wasn't going to follow Draco and sighed. "Some things never change, eh Ron?" He shook his head and grinned. "Not with those two, Gin. Not ever."

-DGDGDGDG-

At 11:55 Ginny stood outside Severus's office and waited to be let inside. As soon as she walked in he locked and warded the door and handed her robes to change into. He explained they would be flooing to his home first, then apparating outside Malfoy Manor where the meeting was being held. This was a meeting Draco was not to attend as it would draw too much suspicion to him, but as Ginny was not yet marked and had the cover of being his apprentice it was much easier to sneak her out of the castle. Within minutes they were standing outside the large manor and Severus's dark mark allowed them entry through the wards. As usual they were the last ones there, a fact Voldemort often overlooked during the school year since Severus had to keep his cover.

"Severusssss," Voldemort hissed. "Ginerva. Right on time. Come to me, I wish for full reports on the first days of Hogwarts."

They dutifully came before him and knelt, kissing his robes and removing their masks to speak with him. "My lord," Ginny began, "Harry Potter is easily falling into my clutches. He believes himself to be quite enamored with me and is acting as if I'm his property." She scoffed at the word and laughter went around the table. "He however is very suspicious of Draco. I heard him telling my brother and that mudblood he tried to find him on the train and see if he could learn what the boy is up to. He also spent half the morning unsuccessfully spying on him."

She felt the familiar probe of her mind and she let him have the memories of the last two days that were concerning Harry and his obsession with Draco. Voldemort smiled. "Very good. You are quite the little vixen Ginerva, I believe having you with him will be quite successful for us. As for Draco, Severus you will ensure Potter does not find him, yes?"

Severus bowed again. "Of course, my Lord. I will inform Draco of a place to work where Potter can never find him."

Voldemort smiled and Ginny instantly felt sick looking at him. "Very good…. And what do you have to report to me, Severus?"

"Potter will be taking lessons with Dumbledore alone this year. I believe he intends to teach the boy powerful defensive spells. Not that they will do any good, the boy is an idiot who has no skills at all." The limited information flowed easily off his tongue, and after a moment in his mind Voldemort nodded again.

"Very good, Severus. I have such big plans this year- Soon Dumbledore will be no more, and there will be no barriers between myself and Potter. And after Dumbledore's death Ginerva will be able to bring him to me quite easily." He looked amused as he looked Ginny up and down. "You are quite pleasing on the eyes Ginerva, but do you know how to please a man?"

Ginny felt truly terrified as he stared her down. Before she could respond, Severus spoke up. "I have taken Ginerva as mine to teach, my Lord. I thought taking her would be disadvantageous, as Potter will no likely want to take her virginity, but I assure you she is quite good with her hands and mouth."

Voldemort laughed. "Of course, Severus. I should have known, you always had a thing for red heads, didn't you?"

Snape smiled an unnerving smile that made Ginny feel even more uncomfortable. "Yes my Lord. They seem to be my weakness. They're just so… fiery in my bed."

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order, Ginerva." He hissed as he looked at her. Her eyes widened and she looked to Severus for reassurance. Before he could respond Lucius stepped forward. "My Lord, I would love to see how much Severus has taught our little vixen."

Severus had his wand out in an instant and pointed it at Lucius. "I do not share, Lucius. Unlike your wife, I will not have my toys taken by everything with a cock between his legs so I can move up in the world. She is to be used for Potter, I will not have her damaged."

Ginny felt a wave of relief go through her, before Voldemort laughed. "Very defensive, Severus. She must remind you of that Lily girl. Very well then, you will show us what Ginerva can do."

Snape pushed Ginny down on her knees and started to unzip his trousers. "You heard your Lord, girl." He commanded her as he stared down in her frightened eyes. "Show him what I've taught you."

_This is almost worse than killing that woman,_ she thought as he pulled his already half hard cock out and put it in front of her. She thought of all the magazines the girls in her dorm were always giggling about, explaining how to please a man and she summoned all her inner strength and moved in. Ginny took him in her hand and stroked him, taking him into her mouth little by little. She flicked her tongue experimentally, trying to remember all she could, and was rewarded by a small groan. Severus grabbed the back of her hair and shoved himself down her throat, thrusting as she gagged around him. Thankfully, it didn't take long for him to peak, spilling his seed down her throat and commanding her to swallow it all.

Voldemort appeared pleased as Severus straitened himself up, and there were cat calls around the table. Lucius looked dejected, and Severus shot him a smug look. Voldemort gave out orders for a few minutes more and then dismissed them, taking Nagini and leaving the room instantly. Severus grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her up, dragging her through the manor until they reached the floo. He took her through to his personal quarters at Hogwarts and let go of her as soon as they were there. Without him holding her at all, she fell to the ground and started to retch with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Ginerva." Was all Severus could say as he cradled his head in his hands.

"Why didn't you warn me that would happen?" she spat at him accusingly.

"I had hoped because you were to be Potter's you would be immune from that torture. It pleases the Dark Lord to pass women about amongst his followers and make them mere pleasure possessions… It is one of the reasons there are very few women death eaters." He still couldn't look up and meet her eyes and she was fine with that.

She let out a ragged breath and pulled her school clothes out and walked toward the bathroom without another word. When she was dressed again she walked out and made her way to the door without a word to Severus. "Ginerva…" he called to her. "I truly am sorry. I never wanted to do that, but I couldn't let Lucius or one of the others do it…. They wouldn't have stopped. I… I didn't want that for you."

She looked back at him, fire blazing in her eyes. "I'd rather it was you than them as well, but I'm not okay with it." Ginny moved back toward the door in a blaze, stopping with her hand on the knob and said in a shaky breath what she'd been thinking since Voldemort said Lily. "Was the red head you cared for Harry's mom?"

Severus closed his eyes and let out a shaky sigh. "Yes. Lily was the only one I've ever loved."

Ginny looked back at him, catching his eye for a moment. "I'm sorry for you, then," she said. Then she opened the door and left.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Dialogue heavy chapter this time, sorry guys.

-DGDGDG-

Ginny left Severus's chambers feeling like she'd undergone hours of the cruciatus curse. It was still early enough that Harry wouldn't be looking for her so she made her way up toward the room of requirements figuring she could have a nice nap at the very least. No one seemed to notice her as she trekked up the stairs slowly, her mind lost as she thought of everything that'd happened today. _Severus loved Lily Potter…_ she mused. _I look like Lily… except the eyes. Does he actually want me? Was he just saving me from Lucius or MacNair?_ She felt tears sting her eyes and couldn't figure out where they came from. Thinking she wouldn't make it all the way to the room of requirements before she broke down in tears she ducked into the nearest bathroom and cast a silencing charm on the door.

She shook as she held herself up, staring in the mirror. The girl in the mirror was pretty, she could have friends. She could have a real boyfriend, good grades and a family who actually trusted her. But the girl inside of her was none of that. And Dumbledore had sent her to be a whore for Voldemort so he could have another pawn in the game. The more Ginny thought about that, the angrier and more betrayed she felt. Before she could realize what was happening, her anger exploded and she lost control of her magic. Shards of glass were flying everywhere, water was shooting out from sinks that had been thrown away from their pipes. And as glass hit her, and her arms, she felt herself bleed. Ginny felt to the ground, exhaustion setting in and began to drift out of consciousness. The last thing she heard before it went dark was a horrified "No!" from a voice that sounded vaguely familiar.

-DGDGDG-

The world was still dark for Ginny as she began to feel again. Her body ached and she could feel bandages on her but couldn't lift her arms. She smelled a clean, disinfected smell and surmised she must have been brought to the hospital wing. There were voices not far away but she couldn't make out what they were saying yet so she took a deep breath and stopped focusing on them, instead she tried to fully regain consciousness before anyone realized she was awake. Clarity hit her gradually, and she began to make out the voices arguing not far away.

"This was foolhardy, Albus!"

"You know as well as I do that this was the best way."

"If Malfoy hadn't been following her she would be dead right now!"

"The Malfoy boy following her means our plan is working as intended, Severus. Surely you realize that?"

She heard a crash, and assumed something had been thrown in anger.

"What you are asking is too much of her, and too much of me. Not only has she endangered her own life, but you have taken away what little dignity I had left. I am a rapist, now. Never before have I participated when the Dark Lord wanted to watch women get humiliated, but I couldn't let Lucius defile her. Instead I had to do it. I had some semblance of self-respect before, but I RAPED one of my STUDENTS! Someone I am supposed to be able to PROTECT! Where is the protection in that?"

Ginny felt a flutter in her heart as she heard Severus's pain over what he'd done.

"Severus calm yourself. Surely you have to see how you protected her from something much worse than you? We didn't think Voldemort would want to spoil the 'gift' he had for Harry, we were unprepared for such a circumstance. Miss Weasley will recover from this. She will join you again, and we will prepare her better."

"And what will we tell her family? About why she's locked in the hospital wing where no one is able to see her? What will we tell them about her injuries?"

"Please Severus, sit down. We will tell them she dropped an explosive ingredient and when it hit the ground she was blasted into a shelf of your glass vials. That will sufficiently explain her injuries and the time needed to recover."

_How dare he!_ Ginny silently fumed. _Everyone always talks about what a great man Albus Dumbledore is but just listen to him!_ She was seething as she did her best to sit up and knocked something off the table beside her. Hearing the sound, both men rushed to her bedside and she felt someone removing a bandage from her head. As she blinked and adjusted to the light again she saw the worried face of Severus staring at her, and to the side the "concerned" face of the headmaster.

"Ginerva please try not to move much. Your body is still healing and replenishing blood. Madam Pomfrey would have our heads if you were set back in your recovery." His voice sounded dejected and empty, lacking all the passion and anger it had moments before when arguing with Dumbledore and Ginny felt a pang of loss hearing it.

After a few attempts of trying to speak and having to clear her throat over and over Ginny was able to manage a whisper. "I forgive you, Severus. You did what you had to do. I understand, I really do."

Before she could comprehend what was happening, Severus's arms were wrapped around her and he pulled her close for a hug. It was the strangest thing she could have ever thought of, Severus Snape hugging someone and she started to laugh uncontrollably. He pulled back and took in her face as she laughed until she cried. "I'm sorry, it's just so… funny to think of the snarky old bat of a potions teacher that everyone is scared of hugging someone."

He let out a laugh as well. "I can see your point. Though I must resent old. After all, we have the epitome of old sharing the room with us."

She looked at Dumbledore and frowned. "I heard what you told Severus. I'll keep to that excuse. But I'd like to be left alone now."

He looked affronted that she would talk to him so coldly but he nodded. "As you wish, Miss Weasley. We should have a discussion at some point when you're feeling better though."

She nodded and Severus gave her a look of sympathy and understanding before they both left her alone. With a sigh, Ginny sank back down into her bed and closed her eyes again.

-DGDGDG-

Hours later Ginny felt a pressure on the end of her bed and groggily opened her eyes. It was dark outside and she made out the silhouette of someone sitting on her bed but couldn't tell who it was.

"Hello Ginerva," she heard Draco say as he leaned closer to her and pushed some hair out of her face. "I had to see you. You scared me half to death earlier you know."

She did her best to grin at him but a grimace of pain as she moved was all she could do. "Well then I guess I'm sorry."

He smiled at her. "I guess you didn't know how bad those meetings could get, hm?" She shook her head slightly and looked down, unable to face him. "They're horrible for my mother you know. It's why I'm trying so hard to do what's been asked of me… Aunt Bella, she can handle all that and enjoy it even. But I had to watch my mother beaten and raped for hours after my father was sent to Azkaban. I can't let that happen again, you know?"

Ginny looked up at him, unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "I don't want that to happen to your mother either. What happened to me wasn't as bad as that but… I didn't know… I did what he asked of me, and the next thing I knew…." Tears began to run down her cheeks and Draco's hand moved to caress the tears away.

"Is he why you let Potter paw you like he did this morning?" Draco's voice was bitter as he asked.

"Yes… He'll trust me, you know. I'm just little Ginny, his best friend's innocent sister who always has to be saved. He'd never suspect a thing." She trembled and her voice broke as she continued. "I just wanted to do something for myself, be seen as more than just another Weasley, you know?"

"I know, Ginerva. Trust me, I know. Remember, I'm just a cookie cutter of my father after all." He gave her a crooked grin, so unusual for the boy who never smiled and she couldn't help grinning back at him.

"You shouldn't stay here long, Draco. Potter has a map of Hogwarts that shows him where everybody is. If he's watching and sees you here it'll make my mission harder."

Ginny felt a twinge in her heart as she watched his face fall. "Yeah… Of course. Wouldn't want Saint Potter to think I'm corrupting his girlfriend, right?"

As he got up to leave she wanted to call him back to stay with her, but she knew it wouldn't help anything. Then she remembered what Severus was supposed to tell him and it clicked in her head. "Draco!" she called, stopping him before he was gone. "The room of requirements, did Severus tell you about it?" he nodded at her. "Good. Wednesday night, 7 o'clock. I'll be there. We can talk there."

Draco smiled at her, and then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The first two days of school were excruciating. Since Harry had taken such a liking to her being his girlfriend he followed her everywhere, and that meant Ron and Hermione were always nearby as well. Pretending to care for Harry as he held her hand and her book bags and tried to steal innocent kisses was torture; every time he caressed her face or stared at her in adoration she wanted to vomit. It was confusing, to know that she wanted him so bad for so many years and when she finally was doing something heroic and dashing all she could think about was a Slytherin boy she just had to save. As they sat down to dinner Tuesday night she could feel said Slytherin's eyes glued to her as she flirted with Harry and leaned in close to whisper a joke in his ear and it took all she had not to stare right back at him.

Harry leaned in close to her ear, his lips almost touching it as he whispered back to her. "Do you think you and I can hang out tonight without anyone else? We have quidditch try outs this week and I won't have much free time for you, I'd like to be with you as much as I can."

Ginny startled. "I forgot about quidditch!" she exclaimed. "I won't be able to join the team this year Harry."

"What do you mean? You love playing quidditch!" Ron spewed food over the table as he burst into their conversation.

Hermione shot him a distasteful glare for his appalling manners and handed Ginny a napkin. She wiped the food off her face and sighed. "I'll be doing my apprenticeship twice a week and I promised Luna I'd help her with some research for the Quibbler. Her dad offered to pay me if I helped her get some articles about Wracklespurts or something like that."

Harry's face fell. "I was really hoping to have you on the team this year, Gin."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "It wouldn't be fair anyway, since we're dating and you're the captain. It's all for the best."

They continued to make small talk, and Ginny chanced a glance across the hall to Draco. Pansy was hanging on him trying to hold his attention but he just looked angry. He met her eyes and stood up unceremoniously, knocking Pansy off him before he stormed out of the hall. She knew where he was going, so she held Harry up just enough that he would lose Draco before he got a chance to check the map for him. When she was confident that he had enough of a head start she stood up herself and informed them she had to work with Snape that evening so she would be gone til curfew. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek and made her way to the dungeons.

Severus had given her the password to his portrait and was waiting for her inside his quarters. He had several books strewn across the table in front of him and was referencing them and taking notes. She took a seat on his couch and waited patiently for his attention. After a few moments he stood, cracking his neck and then looking to her.

"Good evening Ginerva. Tonight we will be working for two hours on planting false memories, then we will spend another two teaching you how to apparate." He drawled on like he was giving a potions lecture and Ginny grinned. She knew sixth years were learning apparition this year and was excited she wouldn't be left behind.

"What do you mean planting memories, Severus?"

"Well, as the Dark Lord is expecting you to sleep with Potter and I get the impression that isn't your idea of a good time, I thought I would teach you to show him what he wants to see even if it doesn't happen." She was touched at the concern he was showing.

"That'd be great. I really don't fancy the idea of giving him my virginity just to play double agent." Her cheeks tinged pink at the confession, and Severus left it alone. He knew how hard it was to be a spy and would never press her to do something when he'd lived the life himself.

He had her spend about an hour reading marked texts so she would understand the theory on the matter before he began on practical application. They started small, he worked with her on modifying memories she already had. He asked her to think of a moment she had with one of her previous boyfriends, and to put Harry's face in place of the boyfriend. By the end of the hour of legillemency she had almost perfected it and he was beaming with pride. "Excellent! You've made serious progress, I have no doubt on Friday you will be able to perfect memory modification and we'll move on to something harder."

She slumped over in exhaustion and took a few deep breaths. "That's so draining Severus; would it be better to do after apparation training?"

"Nonsense, the house elves will be bringing food and drink in shortly and we will take a break for you to replenish your strength and read the theory of apparation." He replied without skipping a beat. Almost as if his words had summoned them, two house elves appeared and set out a platter of snacks and a pitcher of pumpkin juice as well place settings. Ginny grinned; the novelty of house elves hadn't worn out on her yet since she'd never seen one before Hogwarts.

They ate in relative silence, and Ginny felt like Hermione for a moment. The way she was pouring over these books while she ate seemed so distinctly like the know-it-all girl she envied. Last year the twins had spent half their time working an apparating so she knew most of the things she was reading but she wanted to be prepared. Since apparation wasn't allowed inside Hogwarts grounds she frowned and looked up at Severus. "Where will I be trying apparation?" she asked him.

"The headmaster has lifted the restrictions on my rooms during our practice. We will be sticking to a strict schedule on our practice, since he is only allowing us those hours and we do not want to splinch you."

She nodded at him and finished her chapter. When they finally got around to practicing Ginny was frustrated. No matter how hard she tried, how well she envisioned her destination, she had no progress. The one time she thought she moved she looked to Severus and fell to the ground. Even though she didn't succeed she drained herself of more magic than she would in a full week of classes. Severus sent her back to her common room with a bar of Honeydukes chocolate and praise on her hard work. When she made it back to her bed she thought about how things had changed since the end of last year. The DA was a game compared to what she was doing now and she was proud of herself for taking a more active part in the war than any of her family. Ginny felt stronger, mentally, physically and emotionally. And she had gained a new value to her life, thanks to people she never would have had in her life willingly. As she finally gave into sleep, she couldn't help but smile as she thought of the meeting she would have with Draco the next day.

-DGDGDG-

Her day was awful. No, scratch that, it was horrible. A nightmare even. The previous night had been such an over exertion that she over slept, missed breakfast, was late to Potions where she tripped and knocked over the potion Slughorn was teaching them and melted his desk. At lunch Hermione grilled her with questions about her night with Snape and mocked her for her abysmal performance in class. Ginny, of course, had no patience what-so-ever and threw the contents of her goblet in Hermione's face. She stormed out of the hall and Harry chased after her, trying to calm her down. He pulled her into an alcove and kissed her, and as he slipped his tongue into her mouth she felt her stomach churn and pushed him away just in time to vomit all over his shoes instead of all over his face. He took her to the hospital wing where she was fussed over for hours and when she was finally let out she had to get all her assignments to catch up on.

After dinner she excused herself from Harry and picked up the books she would need from the library before heading up to meet Draco. She had nicked Harry's map for the night, telling him she had so much homework to do that she would probably be out all night. It _was_ true that she had a 12 inch essay due for Severus, but she could scratch that out in her sleep. She learned more than she ever needed to know about shield charms in DA last year and could talk about them for hours on end. Homework or not, though, she felt like she would never be able to rest until she spoke with Draco. They hadn't spent much time together yet but she was seeing parts of him she was sure no one else had ever seen. He was more than she ever could have imagined; gone was the impression that he was just Lucius, Jr. He was so complex, a puzzle she wanted to work on for hours on end. _And he's extremely attractive, even if his cheeks are a bit too thin,_ she thought to herself with a devilish grin.

"And just what are we smirking about, Ginerva?" she felt whispered in her ear. A shiver went down her spine as she turned around and locked eyes with him. "I was just thinking how I never thought I'd see the day I would prefer your company over Golden Boy's." she teased.

She walked in front of the wall three times, thinking about the room she wanted. When the door opened she led him inside and admired the room they were given. Two plushy recliners were waiting for them with a small table between them. Hot chocolate was steaming next to their seats with cookies and biscuits to snack on. The décor was neutral, it showed no preference to their houses and Ginny appreciated it as she sat down and waited for him.

"I heard you were sick today." He said conversationally as he sat down; it wasn't a question but she knew he wanted her to elaborate.

"Severus is teaching me apparation, for emergencies when we're raiding and pillaging." She smiled as she realized he wasn't in on the joking lingo she and Severus used to describe death eater raids.

He frowned. "What, did you splinch yourself?"

"No, I used too much magic. I felt sick most of the morning until I got some more rest." She grinned. "It saved me from a horrid make out session with Potter though."

He glowered and she knew she hit a nerve. "I hate your assignment worse than I hate my own you know."

Severus had told her what he had to do already, but he warned her it was supposed to be a secret only Voldemort's most trusted knew of. "I know you can't tell me what you have to do Draco," she said softly as she looked into her mug. "but if you need help… Or just want company or a sympathetic ear… I'm here for you. We both are in over our heads, I'm so glad I know someone who knows the truth."

He smiled at her, a genuine smile and her heart fluttered. They sat in comfortable silence for some time, occasionally asking the other a small question. It was like that for hours as they just got to know each other. Ginny wanted to know his favorite color, his favorite food, his favorite song. She rolled her eyes when he told her green, laughed when he told her he'd once eaten so many red licorice that his mother thought he'd thrown up blood when he finally over did it. She found more surprising that his favorite song was a classical piano piece. Everything he said broke the image she held of him for years. He wanted to know things in turn, asking about her brothers, her hobbies, the books she read. When she told him all about growing up with the twins and the time they turned Percy's robes into a pink bikini in the middle of Diagon Alley he spit his drink out he was laughing so hard. They both loved quidditch and talked about that for a while, and they both read the same type of mystery novels in their free time.

When her watch beeped at her that it was curfew she felt disappointed. She had to leave before him, to keep up pretenses, but before she opened the door Draco stopped her. He leaned in close and wrapped his arms around her, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. They stayed like that for a while, then Ginny kissed his cheek and left silently, floating on cloud 9 back to her dormitory. She was even able to kiss Harry good night with some true emotion behind it, because she was able to picture that moment with Draco quite clearly. She made a mental note to think about switching memories with Draco's face for Harry's face, and then drifted off to sleep happier than she felt in months.


	8. Chapter 8

The month flew by for Ginny. She hadn't been summoned at all since the beginning of the school year and she was thankful for it. Her and Harry had spent every weekend together all day and she was beginning to feel sorry for him. He was quite taken by her and she was playing with his emotions and harboring feelings for someone behind his back. But, she knew in the end it would be worth it when she was a member of Voldemort's trusted and able to provide the Order with information after Snape wasn't trusted anymore. Harry was currently talking her ear off about the first quidditch match of the season which would be two weeks way and Ginny was doing her best to appear interested. Severus had disappeared at the end of her Defense class and her eyes kept flittering to the staff table watching where he usually sat. It was odd to her that he'd been called but she was supposed to stay at school, but he made a point of telling her that no matter what they had to keep up appearances for her and Draco.

In the middle of dinner a memo zoomed through the hall to Dumbledore who opened it and abruptly ended his conversation with Hagrid and left. Several students noticed him leaving and began to gossip about what was so important. Ginny frowned, imagining all that could be wrong with Severus to make Dumbledore leave that way and Harry noticed her face.

"Is everything alright, Gin? You don't look well." He asked her with concern in his voice.

"I'm feeling a little faint, now that you mention it. I think I'll head up and see Madam Pomfrey. Mom always says if you catch these things early they won't last as long." She mumbled and left before they could respond.

Once she was out of the hall she ran through the corridors toward the hospital wing. It was the first place she could think to look for Severus if Dumbledore had needed to leave so urgently. When she found the room entirely empty she cursed herself, realizing the mediwitch most likely needed to treat Severus privately and headed to Dumbledore's office. She knew the password from Harry's last note from the man and as soon as the gargoyle moved she was running up the stairs and barged into his office. Severus was laid out across Dumbledore's desk with Madam Pomfrey standing over him, Dumbledore handing her potions and Lupin standing off to the side covered in what looked to be Severus's blood. She gasped in horror as she took in his appearance.

"What happened to him?" she demanded.

Dumbledore motioned for her to take a seat and began to speak while still assisting in healing Severus. "I believe Severus had a particularly bad day with Voldemort, and was on the receiving end of a few well-placed curses. When he apparated back he was not strong enough to make it along the path and was rather lucky Remus was on his way to visit me."

She was somber as she took in what he had to say. "Was he hurt because he didn't bring me along?" she forced out in a small voice.

Remus looked at her like she was mad. "Why would Severus need to bring you to a meeting Ginny?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Because Miss Weasley has been doing the order a great service and is a spy for the light. She has been working with Severus to learn information that will thwart Voldemort." He looked to Ginny with sad eyes. "It is possible Voldemort was unhappy you were there, but Severus was right that he couldn't bring you. It would draw far too much attention if you were to go missing for half a school day off the grounds entirely. He could never explain that."

Remus was still looking confused as he took in what was going on and Madam Pomfrey had a tight lipped look of disapproval on her face as she continued to tend Severus, and between spells she could be heard muttering about foolish old men putting her charges in danger. Ginny took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "You better pull through this Severus; I will track you down in the next life and kill you myself if you leave me to this task alone."

"That won't be necessary, Ginerva." He responded with labored breaths between each word. His eyes flickered open and in a moment of relief she flung her arms around him. "I am still injured, you know." He gasped at her.

She pulled back with a guilty grin. "I'm glad you're awake Severus! What on earth happened for you to come back in that state?"

He sat up with assistance and took another potion before he began to speak. "You were expected this evening, and though he accepted my reasoning he still marked it as disobeying his orders. So he punished me, and ordered me to relay the orders of your new task to you."

"And what has Miss Weasley been instructed to do now, Severus?" Dumbledore asked sadly.

"On her date with Potter tomorrow she is to get her brother, Granger and Potter to go with her to the outskirts of Hogwarts to a small bed and breakfast for a meal. Before you enter the building a group of death eaters will appear and begin to cast hexes. She will allow herself to be captured and Potter will be expected to try and rescue her." Severus looked extremely unhappy to deliver the message and Dumbledore didn't look happy either.

They sat there for some time thinking the situation through before Dumbledore turned to Severus. "You told them Harry has a tail on him at all times correct?"

"Of course. We discussed it months ago Albus."

"Well, Remus will also meet them there. He cannot fault you for not knowing of a surprise visit from someone he cares about. Now, do you know where they intend to take Miss Weasley?"

Severus frowned, clearly unhappy at how calm Dumbledore was being about the situation. "Riddle Manor. She will be a guest of the Dark Lord before Potter arrives, then she will play the part of captive. It will be minimally guarded, as he believes Potter will only bring his friends. He has proved himself to be quite stubborn in that sense."

"I'll be alone with Voldemort for a while?" she asked, genuinely feeling miserable.

Severus nodded. "There will be a note left after they take her. It will leave a clue how to find you and Potter will work from there. Because Remus will be there when it happens, they won't be able to leave without Remus sending a patronus to inform Albus and then following them. When he sees his plan has been upset he will undoubtedly leave and they will be able to bring you back."

She nodded in understanding. _This is going to suck._ "I will do my very best. And this should earn me a bit of trust I hope, so next meeting neither of us will be hurt."

Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled out a small pair of lion earrings, one of them a full grown lion and one a cub. He handed them to her. "The cub is a portkey. In case of emergency you need only touch it and say 'courage.' It will bring you back to my office and we will assist you."

She nodded and put them on, feeling safer immediately as she realized she'd always have a way out besides apparating. Severus cancelled their lesson for the day so Ginny left the office and began to wander around the castle. She wasn't excited about her new mission but she couldn't back out now. As she made a turn into a deserted hallway she felt a hand grab her arm and pull her into an empty classroom. Her free hand pulled her wand out and she prepared to hex her abductor before she got a good look at him. Draco grinned at her and held his hands up in surrender. Ginny sighed and put her wand away, shooting him a glare.

"What do you want Draco?" she said exasperatedly.

He pouted at her, which she had to admit made him look absolutely irresistible. "Here I thought since you have to be doted upon by Potter all day tomorrow you might like some real company tonight."

"And a Malfoy is selflessly offering his presence to me then?" she shot back playfully. "You get nothing out of this?"

He leaned over her, placing his hand on the wall beside her for support. She subconsciously licked her lips as she took in how close he was to her and how handsome he really was. "I have to… tomorrow…" his voice shook and he closed his eyes and got himself together again. "I'll be making an attempt tomorrow." He looked at her guiltily, as if begging her for absolution.

She reached up, placing her hand on his cheek. "I have my part to play tomorrow as well," she told him. "Are you afraid?"

He bit his lip thoughtfully and she couldn't help but think about how she'd like to be the one chewing on his lip softly. "Maybe," he whispered. "I don't want to do it but I know I have to."

"I know the feeling," she confessed as he avoided her eyes. "Draco… I'm going to be gone for a few days."

His eyes shot up and he looked at her with such an intensity she thought she would burst into flames. "What do you mean, a few days? Where are you going?"

She frowned and took his hand in hers. "It's part of my task, Draco. The Dark Lord has plans for me, and while I'm assured I will be kept safely, I don't know how long I'll be gone."

He was angry, she could easily tell that, but there was something else in his eyes as he stared at her that she couldn't read. "You have to come back, Ginerva." His voice was demanding, quite like a child who was never told no. "You promised me we would get through this year together and I expect you to keep your word."

She grinned at him, her heart fluttering that she'd gotten to him so quickly. So she stood on her toes and quickly pressed her lips against his softly. It was over so fast she might not have known it was real if she didn't watch him raise a hand to his lips subconsciously and touch them. "I will keep my promise, Draco. I wouldn't dream of leaving you to deal with all this on your own." Her watch beeped and she groaned. "I have to get to the Great Hall before my brother and Potter send out a search party for me… Please be careful tomorrow, and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I get back."

She felt his eyes following her as she left but she didn't wait around to be caught by anyone. Three stories down she took a moment to lean against the wall and felt her own lips. Ginny didn't know what compelled her to kiss him, all she knew was it was more amazing than any of the kisses Dean or Harry had ever given her and it had only lasted a fraction of a second. The reality of the situation hit her hard and she knew she was utterly screwed. Her mission was to seduce Harry and watch Draco, but she had feelings for the wrong one of the pair. They were both so emotionally scarred, and while Draco knew all about why she was with Harry she knew it bothered him deeply. And when Harry found out this was just a mission and she was infatuated with a Malfoy… She shuddered to think of the consequences. He might never forgive her. The thought weighed heavily on her as she made her way to dinner to meet Harry and finalize their plans for the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny felt queasy all through breakfast as Harry and Ron talked about Draco. She knew that she wouldn't be with the trio long before the abduction, and was thankful Remus was going to be there. Hermione was watching her intently and she shifted uncomfortably, snapping an irritable "What?!" at the older girl who promptly looked away. They walked to Hogsmeade instead of taking the carriages and enjoyed the nice weather they wouldn't have for much longer. When they got there it wasn't any quieter than usual; there were no signs of an impending death eater attack anywhere. Ron led them into Zonkos, much to Ginny's objection, and claimed he wasn't there to buy anything but to gather info for Fred and George. Ginny rolled her eyes and pretended not to notice him trying to conceal purchases from her. Hermione made them stop by the book store and then Ginny and the boys forced Hermione to go into the Quidditch store with them. They spent the majority of the morning shopping and having a good time and when their stomachs started to growl Ginny did her part.

"Hey guys, some of the girls in my dorm were talking about a really cool new restaurant that opened up in town. They say its oriental foods, and I've been dying to try it. Mind if we eat there?" she tried to sound eager, aware that as soon as they were out of sight of most of the students they would be ambushed.

Ron drooled a bit and Hermione elbowed him. "Honestly Ron, you are so obsessed with food. That sounds good, Ginny. I love oriental food, I can't believe I haven't heard about this place yet."

Remus looked uneasy, and Ginny shot him a glare to remind him not to blow the mission. They had to act surprised; it was key to her cover that no one be expecting what was happening but her. As they reached the end of the street and were a few shops down from their destination a group of death eaters emerged and shot curses at them. Harry was able to dodge the first, pulling Ginny down to the ground with him. Ron for once took charge, shoving Hermione behind him and casting a shield charm. Her cheeks flushed as she looked up at Ron with admiration and Ginny wanted to roll her eyes. Harry instructed her to remain down as he stood up and began casting back at the death eaters, the two order members on his trail jumped out of the shadows and began to fight as well.

She stood up with her wand and dodged a cutting curse one of the death eaters sent her way, casting a bat boogey hex back at him so she could maintain her cover. Hermione and Ron were back to back defending themselves from three masked men who were casting darker curses than Ginny had read about at all. Harry was one on two against two large figures Ginny assumed were Crabbe and Goyle Sr. Remus and the two other order members Ginny didn't recognize were pushing back another group that was flanking the trio and Ginny, flashes of brightly colored curses everywhere. A burst of green light hit one of the order members in the chest and Hermione screamed. They were at a disadvantage and it was easy to see the death eaters could win this. Ginny pulled her wand ready to strike out at the nearest person with a stun but instead she felt magical ropes bind her. This was the time for her to act, so she opened her mouth and screamed bloody murder, begging for Ron or Harry to save her until she felt the familiar tug of side along apparation.

As soon as they landed in the dingy mansion she recognized as Riddle Manor she stopped screaming and muttered an "about time" sarcastically. Yaxley pulled his mask off and knelt before Voldemort before waving his wand and removing her binds. She too knelt before him, kissing his robe and waiting for instruction to rise.

"Did Ginerva play her part convincingly enough, Yaxley?" he hissed out at the man.

"I believe she did my lord. Her screams were enough to make me want to stab my ear drums out." Yaxley replied disinterestedly, not sparing a glance to Ginny.

"Very good… Welcome back to me, Ginerva. Have you been a good girl in your mission?" Voldemort was condescending to her, speaking as if she were a young child and Ginny had to hold herself in check.

"I have been doing as you asked, my lord." Ginny confirmed. "Potter has been eating out of my hands. He follows me everywhere like a puppy. I've even been able to get him to spend less time stalking Draco Malfoy and Severus."

Voldemort nodded, a smirk of approval on his face. "Let me see what you have done, Ginerva."

She felt the familiar pull into her mind as he probed her memories. He watched her lead Harry into a dark corridor just before curfew and snog him senseless, feeling her disgust as his arousal pressed against her. The memory shifted to Severus teaching her to apparate, warning her that she must not get caught because no one could help her even if she didn't bare the dark mark and his approval as she finally was able to teleport. He gave her a few shots of fire whiskey and she made her way to her common room, meeting Harry on the way. The alcohol had given her courage and she pulled him into a classroom and let him fondle her and her senses were blurred enough she imagined it was Draco and moaned, enjoying it until her eyes snapped open and realized it was Harry. Then the memory of the recent fight she'd witnessed played through and she felt him watching Harry closely. He must have been pleased with what he saw because he let go of her mind quickly and smiled at her, the smile that could give anyone nightmares for years.

"Interesting, Ginerva. Yaxley, leave us. I wish to speak with Ginerva alone. Send everyone to guard the perimeter for now. Come Ginerva." He stood to leave the room and she dutifully followed. She wasn't sure what to expect but her Gryfindor courage kicked in and she stood proud, slightly reminiscent of Draco's posture. He led her to a large library and sat down, ordering her to pour them drinks and come to him. It was an unusual request and it made her worry. Nothing good ever came of Voldemort being happy. As he took the drink he smiled again. "Tell me, Ginerva. What was it like to share your mind with the 16 year old me?"

For a moment Ginny smiled. "For a while it was amazing, my lord. You were quite the handsome young man. You showed me memories and gained my trust, and I felt amazed I was talking to someone so out of my league and he was talking back to me. When I realized what I was doing when I blacked out I was terrified. I woke up covered in blood and feathers and I'd petrified people I cared about at the time. Then Potter had to go and figure it all out, and I felt like I lost my best friend. No matter what was happening to me, when I wrote in the diary I was constantly reassured and able to feel like a normal girl.

"Then I was taken to the chamber and I don't remember much after that. When I woke up Potter was there and I had to pay the happy damsel who was rescued. But no one looked at me the same after. It was like everyone knew, and everyone was so cautious around me as if I carried a part of you inside of me. True, I did feel empty afterwards but their actions sealed the fate of me not conforming to the order like the rest of them. Why should I stay with a bunch of idiots who don't trust me and put their faith in a 16 year old boy who didn't know magic existed until his 11th birthday? How could he dream of defeating you?"

She downed her drink immediately after finishing her speech. It was rehearsed with Severus, a way to reassure him she was in his pocket while showing she was vulnerable for her sense of abandonment from her family. It would make Voldemort feel he had an advantage with her. She couldn't help but thinking as he smiled at her that it worked a little too well. He put his finger under her chin and raised her head up so she could look at him.

"You are quite lovely, Ginerva," he observed as he drunk in her appearance. "I hate that I have to send such a beauty to the bed of Potter. But after this he will feel so guilty, he will never stop trying to make this up to you. It will work to our advantage in every way possible."

"I hate letting him touch me, my lord, but I will always do what you ask of me," she replied without hesitation. It was true, she hated him touching her, but she allowed it for Dumbledore, never Voldemort.

Voldemort sat in silence for a few more minutes and Ginny relished it, refilling his glass and sitting there waiting. All of a sudden he looked up with a glint in his eyes that made her sick to her stomach. "We should take this time to teach you, Ginerva. I have several mudbloods here to torture for sport. It's time you learned some of my favorite spells."

He summoned up a muggleborn and began to show Ginny curses. It unnerved her how easily she was able to learn them, and they required less meaning than the cruciatus curse so they easily shot out and did as much damage as Voldemort's usage of them. He was pleased as he watched her make her victim scream and beg for mercy. He made her do sectumsempra and practically squeeled in delight as they both became covered in blood. Without asking her to do it, Ginny then cast Avada Kedavra on the poor muggleborn wizard. He wouldn't have lasted long with the blood he was losing and it took his pain away, but Voldemort saw it as a victory for him. He didn't understand pity enough to understand her motivations, he just saw her splitting her soul further with another curse.

She felt drained an unable to properly let her emotions out as Voldemort praised her for her efforts. They dined with Draco's parents, much to Ginny's dismay, and she forced herself to eat. Voldemort went on and on about his plan to lure Harry here and take advantage and mused how Remus being there when the abduction happened would influence their plans. He told her when Potter appeared she would be crucio'd and cut and bruised before being put in the dungeon. They couldn't have it appear she was there willingly. He also told her they would keep her wand away from her, which made her extremely unhappy but she understood the need to hide it. She drifted from the conversation for a moment, but her name being called by Voldemort snapped her back to the present.

"My apologies, my lord; I must be tired to have drifted like that." She was dutiful in her reply, doing her best to be sincere.

"I was saying Ginerva, that once Draco completes his mission he will need a reward, don't you agree?" Voldemort's voice was laced with fake sweetness and Lucius and Narcissa appeared very nervous for their son. Ginny nodded in agreement as he wanted her to do. "The Malfoy line is in danger of dying out you know, and the Weasleys are very fertile. I think once you are of age I will wed you to Draco. It would be very advantageous to our cause, don't you agree?"

Ginny smiled as she watched Lucius's knuckles go white as he gripped his silverware tightly at the thought. "My lord," she smiled at him seductively, "I would do anything you ask. And if you wish me to be with Draco I will do as you desire. But I will be turning 17 in the middle of next school year, will that be problematic?"

Before Voldemort could reply an alarm went off and everyone stood and pulled out their wands. Voldemort ordered Narcissa to get to the dungeons and take care of Ginny while he prepared against Potter. Ginny hoped Professor Lupin had held up his part of the bargain and brought a team of aurors with him to help out because she didn't want to be stuck with Voldemort for life. If Harry was captured nothing would stop him from marking her and taking her away from the order and nothing terrified Ginny more than that thought. Narcissa looked regretful as she cursed and tortured Ginny before taking her wand. As Ginny handed it over Narcissa bit her lip uncharacteristically and looked Ginny over.

"Do you care for my son Ginerva?" she asked.

Ginny smiled. "Draco and I have become friends this year. If the dark lord wishes for us to unite I promise you that I will do my part to make the marriage work. It will be difficult for a Malfoy and Weasley to be together no doubt, but we would make it work. He could do a lot worse than me."

Narcissa nodded absently, as if she was barely comprehending the words. "Well then… The next time you see him will you tell him I love him? I haven't been able to send owls regularly… but I miss my son terribly."

For a moment Ginny was reminded of her own mother, and she reassured Narcissa she would pass the message on. It was the least she could do for Draco, after all. The older woman reached out and squeezed Ginny's hand before she made her way up the stairs and left Ginny alone in the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay in posting, I had some ridiculous double shifts at work and when I got home I could barely stay awake let alone form a coherent sentence. I will be posting another two chapters by tomorrow night if all goes well. There are tons of ideas going on in my mind for this and I have some of the future chapters already written since my mind won't stop turning! Anyway, enjoy guys!

-DGDGDG-

The basement was completely black after Narcissa made her way upstairs. She knew enough of the plan to know Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix weren't going to be here for the battle in case there was to be a repeat of the previous attempt at the ministry last year. Instead, Wormtail and a dozen low ranking death eaters would be there to fight against Harry, Ron, Hermione and whomever else they'd brought. Ginny shrunk into the corner and listened, waiting for a sign. She knew when she was found she would have to play injured and exhausted so she closed her eyes and tried to place her mentality there. A loud explosion startled her out of her thoughts and she began to worry. She never liked being unaware of what was happening, but no one left here with extendable ears or any means of informing herself. Another explosion happened and she jumped. There were sounds of fighting above her and she stood up nervously.

Something crashed against the wall and someone yelled the killing curse. Ginny bit her nip nervously, praying it missed. She could vaguely hear people running around and unsuccessfully tried to count the number of people there by footsteps. The shouting was starting to get farther away and there was more crashing of furniture and dishes upstairs but she could make out less details. The further away the fighting got the more uncomfortable Ginny felt; a lot of explosions had taken place already, what if one were to happen close enough to her to trap her there? She began to count in her head, trying to keep track of time as it became more silent. The numbers got higher and higher as she paced her cell endlessly. 500 came and went, then 1000. By the time she got to 2000 she knew something wasn't right. Her eyes began to water and she realized the air was getting thick. Ginny looked around frantically and realized smoke was filling the dungeon. She began to scream.

"HELP ME!" she begged. "OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME, I'M TRAPPED DOWN HERE!"

It was silent. She lost it. Ginny began to sob hysterically as she cried for help, the smoke surrounding her. No footsteps could be heard, there was no screaming and no fighting and it was beginning to get harder to breathe. Her lungs were raw from breathing in smoke but she continued calling for help from anyone. Smoke inhalation was finally getting to her and she slumped over against the wall, crying out for help weakly until she finally couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. A tear slid down her face as she thought of her family, and the image of her mom's face was the last thing she thought of before she fell unconscious.

-DGDGDG-

When Ginny woke up it was completely dark around her. Her eyesight was fuzzy as if she hadn't opened her eyes in a prolonged time period. The first thing she remembered was being in the dungeons at Riddle Manor and smoke surrounding her and panic set in. She leapt up and began to scream, not realizing that she was breathing in normal air again. A pair of arms wrapped around her and a familiar voice was trying to soothe her, softly calling her name. Ginny's eyes began to adjust to the dimness and she recognized her surroundings and began to come down out of her panic attack.

"Oh Ginny!" She now recognized her mother's voice, strangled with a sob as she held her tighter.

"Mum?" All she managed to get out was a coarse whisper, her throat was dry and she felt parched. Her mother guided her back to the bed and handed her a glass of water.

"My baby, I'm so glad you're awake." Her mother's voice was shaky, and her eyes were puffy from crying. "You inhaled so much smoke, we were terrified. When we found you outside the house, unconscious we couldn't believe you made it out."

Ginny frowned. Her memory leading to waking up in Hogwarts's hospital wing was fuzzy at best but she didn't remember escaping her dungeon cell at all. "How long have I been here?" she asked held her breath waiting.

"You've been unconscious for 9 days Gin." Her mother hugged her tightly as she gasped, unable to believe it. Madam Pomfrey burst into the room before Ginny could ask anything else and bustled over to her bedside.

"Miss Weasley! I'm so happy to see you awake. You must be extremely confused right now though, am I right?" Madam Pomfrey's voice was kind and understanding, and Ginny remembered in that moment that this woman was one of the few people who knew the real situation and truly understood what could have happened. Ginny nodded and stared at the woman with a pleading look. She seemed to understand and she smiled. "Molly, I know you must want to talk to your daughter very much but Albus is on his way up and needs to speak with her privately about what happened."

Molly stood up, flustered. "I hardly think this is the time for my daughter to have to deal with questions!"

"I'm sorry Molly, he said it had to do with the Order. I thought you would understand." Madam Pomfrey didn't sound sorry at all to Ginny, and her mother must have picked up on it too as she muttered under her breath on her way out of the room. Dumbledore didn't escape the woman's wrath as she shot him a deadly glare when their path's crossed outside the room. He sealed the doors and cast several spells so they couldn't be heard before walking to Ginny's bed and handing Madam Pomfrey a pair of fuzzy ear muffs so they could speak in private. The witch looked amused as she put them on her head and continued to work on Ginny.

"I'm very happy to see you awake again, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore greeted. "You gave us all quite the scare; even two minutes more in that smoke and you wouldn't have made it."

Ginny sighed and slumped back a bit. "But Professor, I don't know how I got out. The last thing I remember is the smoke getting thicker and not being able to scream for help anymore. I couldn't hear any one fighting either."

Dumbledore frowned, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "That is quite interesting… We will have to investigate that further. Do you remember much of what happened before the fire?"

Ginny nodded and began to tell him of what happened from when she was taken. He looked grief stricken as he listened to her describe learning spells with Voldemort and his intimate conversation with her. She didn't tell him she'd used an unforgivable, and glazed over several of the spells she'd had to use. Then she got to dinner with the Malfoys and Voldemort and paused, thinking through how to proceed best. Dumbledore sensed her hesitance and offered her a lemon drop which, Severus had warned her, were laced with calming draught.

"There was a lot discussed at dinner. They discussed branding Crabbe and Goyle when they turned 17, which we suspected already. Flint, who graduated a couple years ago was one of the death eaters who was supposed to be working on convincing the younger Slytherins during Hogsmead visits. He got involved in the skirmish and will be replaced with the sixth year, Nott." Dumbledore's mouth tightened into a firm line and Ginny was terrified of the man as his anger became apparent.

"Using students… It wasn't enough to ruin Draco Malfoy's life, now he will be ruining another 16 year old's life as well. I cannot abide him corrupting my students!" Dumbldore's voice shook the room, and Madam Pomfrey let out a gasp, reminding them she was there. He saw her and Ginny trembling and his eyes shone with remorse. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. Is there anything else you have to tell me, Ginny? If not I'll let you rest."

Ginny bit her lip, unsure if she wanted to tell Dumbledore about Voldemort's other decision or not. "Well… he also decreed that after Draco completes his task he will deserve a reward. He intends to give me to Draco as a wife."

She could have sworn she saw an amused glint from the old fool before he nodded and walked away. Madam Pomfrey took that as her cue and stepped forward to pour potions into her mouth. Her mother came back into the room just as she began to feel her eyelids grow heavy again. Ginny wanted to object that she couldn't possibly be tired again already, but she couldn't seem to find the will power for it. Her pillow was quite comfortable and she nodded off to sleep again.

-DGDGDG-

No one except Arthur and Molly Weasley were allowed to visit Ginny during her last week of hospital time. Madam Pomfrey tested her relentlessly, taking blood samples and checking her lungs frequently. She also had to do physical therapy to test the strength of her lungs after so much smoke inhalation. Her parents asked her questions constantly and wanted to remove her from school; a loud argument followed by windows breaking accidentally from the tempers of the Weasley women could be heard three floors down until they relented that Ginny could stay at Hogwarts. On her last day in the hospital wing Severus was brought in unconscious. Dumbledore escorted him in and set up the wards so he could be seen in private. When Ginny asked what had happened she was told he used the emergency portkey after a meeting and was unconscious when he landed in the headmaster's office.

When she was released on Sunday she still hadn't heard what was wrong with Severus or if he'd been released yet, but she couldn't stay further. The trio had come to escort her back to the common room but Ginny begged them to go anywhere but there. On a weekend too many people would be around and she didn't want to answer any questions. They agreed and they went up to the room of requirements. It appeared as it was for the DA and Ginny felt at home. The DA was what had given her the courage to do Dumbledore's mission after all, why shouldn't she take comfort in it. They spent hours talking, easily avoiding anything she didn't want to talk about and for that she was grateful. When lunch came Ron was ready to eat a horse but Harry looked sad. Ginny knew what he was planning on doing before he could say anything so she asked Hermione to go with Ron for lunch so her and Harry could talk.

"Ginny…" he began as soon as they were alone. "I'm so-"

"Don't say it, Harry." His damn hero complex was going to ruin everything, and she didn't know what would happen to her if she failed. "It isn't your fault; I won't let you take the blame for everything and leave me."

He stood up, angrily knocking his chair over and throwing his drink on the ground. "It is my fault Ginny! You would have never been a target if not for me!"

"What about my family? We're all in the order. We have you stay with us all summer. Dumbledore trusts my parents. My dad works for the ministry. All of those are good enough reasons for them to take me. This doesn't have to be all about you!"

"What if it happens again Gin? What if he takes you from me?" His voice dropped from screaming to pleading in a manner of seconds. "I couldn't stand if I lost you…"

"I can protect myself Harry. Wasn't that what the DA was all about? Wasn't I there with you at the Ministry? I'm a big girl, you don't always have to keep me safe."

He smiled sadly and placed his hand on her cheek lovingly. "I want to keep you safe though. I love you."

Ginny's heart stopped. This was the first time he was saying I love you, to anyone. She didn't love him at all. Her chest tightened as she saw the look on his face as he waited for her to say something. Not knowing what else to do she closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. "Make me forget everything that's happened, Harry." She begged of him.

His arms tightened around her as he picked her up and moved over to a couch. He laid her out gently in front of him and climbed on top of her. Their lips locked again and he was in a frenzy; Harry's hands were everywhere over her clothes and her breathing hitched as she felt his hand slide under her shirt and softly caress her stomach. When her lips parted he took advantage of her surprise and slid his tongue into her mouth, teasing hers and battling for control. She couldn't believe how fast he was moving as his hands slid under her bra and he rolled her nipples between his fingers. They were both breathing hard and Harry's hardness was pressing against her as they heard the door open and Hermione squeal in embarrassment. Harry jumped off Ginny quickly and she turned away to straighten her clothes.

"I'msorryIforgotmybagitsokayHarrycanbringitlaterby e" she burst out before turning tail and slamming the door behind her.

Harry and Ginny were both red in the face and she couldn't look into his eyes. "I think you should grab Hermione's bag and meet them in the Great Hall… I'm going to take a few minutes to clear my head."

Harry nodded. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you?"

She shook her head. "No thanks Harry. I think both of us need some cool down after that. I'll see you later."

He grabbed the bag and walked to the door, stopping to face her before he left. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss, then he left with a smile. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. _I don't know if I could have gone all the way with him… He would have taken that as a confession of love from me and I don't think I'll ever be able to say that to him._ She made a mental note to thank Hermione later for the interruption and then decided to make her way down to Severus's quarters. Even if he wasn't there, she could read a few books and call the house elves to serve her lunch there. It would be a much more private option than the Great Hall and she wouldn't have to face anyone for hours.


	11. Chapter 11

When she entered Severus's quarters she knew immediately she wasn't alone. It seemed unlikely that there would be a true danger hiding in his quarters at Hogwarts, but she fingered her wand anyway as she made her way through the room. When she heard a glass drop and a string of obscenities she knew it wasn't her mentor, and as she pushed open the door to his library she pointed her wand at the intruder who in turn tried to raise his wand. Unfortunately, Draco was extremely inebriated already and he pointed his wand the wrong way and accidentally shot sparks down his arm. He dropped the glass in his other hand and moaned in pain which caused Ginny to laugh uncontrollably. She laughed so hard she slumped down against the wall clutching her sides and tears streamed down her face.

"'S not funny Wheezy, 'm hurt!" Draco slurred at her. "'S all yur fault! Whaddya even doin' in Sev's quarters?"

Ginny wiped her eyes and stood up slowly, trying to regain her composure before she responded. "Actually, Draco, it's terribly funny. You're just too drunk to appreciate the humor." He rubbed his arm pathetically and she took pity on him. "Come here Draco, let me tend your wound like a good wife."

"Whaddya mean?" She rolled her eyes as she got him into a chair and began to lift his shirt off. "Whoa, whoa red! Not s'fast, we only kissed and now you're stripping me?"

"Geez Draco, do you become an imbecile every time you drink?" she was visibly frustrated now and Draco shrank back into the chair and became compliant as he took in her face. "I need a clear line of sight to the wound if I want to heal it properly. And the dark lord has decided if you're a good boy and complete your task we will get married on my 17th birthday and I'll have to start popping out your babies like a good pure blood breeding mare."

His wounds were superficial and she healed him up in no time but he was still extremely drunk. She was afraid to leave him alone like this but it would be virtual suicide to bring him into the labs to whip up a sobering potion while he was drunk. "I fucked up, Wheezy." Draco wailed before he threw his face in his hands and began to sob.

She frowned at him. It was extremely unlike him to take anything this hard. She knelt in front of him and softly stroked his hair. "What did you mess up Draco? You can tell me."

"I nearly killed an innocent girl! I didn' know what to do! But he was all like do something soon or your mom is gonna regret ever having you! So I wazz all stupid and stuff! Now she's in th' hospital cos' of me!" His words tumbled together and were slurred horribly but she got the gist of what he was saying and instantly recognized he was talking about Katie Bell's accident.

"You gave Katie that necklace, didn't you Draco?" she was understanding, and he leaned in to her hand practically begging for comfort.

"Yus, it was all my fault!" he was wailing horribly and she didn't know what else to do so she leaned and and wrapped her arms around him. He shook in her arms as he cried his heart out. She couldn't help but think of her statement to Narcissa that Draco could do much worse than her; she couldn't imagine Pansy Parkinson comforting Draco like this and felt oddly proud of herself.

"My Draco…" she murmured softly into his hair. "Calm yourself. Katie is going to be okay, and I can help you with your task."

"Why would you do that?" he looked at her with tearful eyes and whiskey on his breath and her breathing hitched as she took in the torment in his eyes. She couldn't help herself as she leaned forward and tentatively brushed her lips over his softly. His eyes fluttered closed and she did it again, but this time he caught her lips and drew her in for a real kiss.

It was aggressive and passionate and held everything that was missing from her kiss with Harry. She lost control of her composure and straddled him, moaning as his hands came to rest on her hips possessively. Her hands ghosted over his chest, sliding down to appreciate his toned abs. She fumbled with his belt, ready to go further, but he pulled away and clamped a hand over his mouth. Without any hesitance he stood and dropped her on the stone floor before fleeing to Severus's bathroom.

Ginny groaned and rubbed her butt, grumbling about stupid men. She straitened herself up and picked up Draco's wand before waving her own to clean up the mess Draco had made. While she was glad he hadn't thrown up on her, he had such awful timing. _I've never felt like such a horny teenager in my life!_ She giggled at herself and made her way into the living room. To her surprise Severus was entering his quarters looking exhausted and slightly limping. She gasped at him and nearly ran across the room to help him to the couch.

"What are you doing in my quarters Ginerva?" he mumbled, too tired to fight. Then Draco heaved again and Severus grimaced. "Why is Mr. Malfoy in my bathroom presumably under the influence of my best liquor and vomiting?"

She laughed. "No one told me when you were to be released so I came down to see if you were here. I found Draco in your library drunk off his ass and he burned his arm trying to raise his wand to me. So I fixed him up a bit and cleaned up your library, but I couldn't make him a potion without him ruining something so I didn't."

Severus sighed and she suspected this wasn't the first time he'd come back to find Draco like this, nor would it be the last.

"What happened to you, Severus?" she asked quietly, casting her eyes downward. "Were you punished because of me?"

"No, Ginerva. I was punished because the dark lord was unhappy with the result of the rescue. Half the order and 20 seasoned aurors showed up with Potter and the battle was extremely one sided. None of the death eaters he kept were any match for so many of them and they were pushed back into the graveyard where most of them were captured. Potter and the dark lord dueled, much to the dismay of most of our side, but then the house caught fire and the dark lord used the distraction to disapparate."

Ginny drunk in the information, finally making light of some of the events she remembered. "I wondered why it was so quiet for so long…"

Severus breathed in deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The dark lord was very displeased that you nearly died. I'm told he has big plans for you. He believes you have quite a bit of talent and determination."

She furrowed her brows. "Yeah I suppose he does have big plans for me. I'm supposed to pop out enough pure blood children to start his own personal army, and replenish the Malfoy bloodline."

Severus laughed. "You're being quite cynical Ginerva. I wouldn't describe it that extremely."

"Of course you wouldn't! You can't have children!" Just then Draco crawled out of the bathroom, groaning in pain.

"Severus!" he wailed. "I need a potion..."

Severus sighed and wordlessly cast a levitation spell to move Draco to his love seat. He summoned a vial from his office and walked over to him, roughly pouring the potion down his throat. "I should let you suffer, to teach you a lesson, but I'm not about to take care of you all day so you don't get expelled."

"You're a good man, Sev'rus." Draco hiccupped before his eyes slipped closed and stayed there.

"I swear that boy can be so spoiled… What kind of student just steals his teacher's alcohol and potions and acts so nonchalant about it?"

Ginny giggled. "The Malfoy kind of brat." She sighed and leaned closer to him so she could talk quietly. "I need to speak with you about something, Severus."

"I'm listening."

She nearly rolled her eyes at his blunt response. "Look, I had to go to some pretty extreme measures to prevent Harry from breaking up with me for my protection or some noble bullshit reason he had. Now he's going to expect more shots at it and I won't always be able to guarantee more interruptions. I don't want to sleep with him, but I don't know what to do so I can keep this ruse up."

Severus leaned back and thought for a few minutes, stroking his chin occasionally. "You could inform me the next time you plan on bringing him somewhere alone; I could chance by the location on my rounds and catch you. Once your brother finds out what the detentions you will receive are for I doubt you would face that problem for a while."

She beamed at him. "This is why I keep you around, Severus!" They both laughed. "I need to ask one more thing… The trio is going to be watching me more than ever after Hogsmead, and I don't think I'll be able to sneak off to Draco on my own. Could you give us detentions together, or have him supervise my detention? I think I'm making progress."

"I doubt you need much more progress since you are in fact the future Mrs. Malfoy. But I suppose we can arrange that. Go pour us each a glass of fire whiskey and get back here. I heard some interesting things about you when I was summoned." She couldn't deny her surprise as she stood and Severus smirked at her. _Do they teach Slytherins that smirk as a requirement or something?_ she thought incredulously.

When she returned Severus was stretched out comfortably and he nodded his thanks as she passed him his glass. Normally she couldn't take the taste of fire whiskey but after the last month she needed it. She gulped the entire glass down quickly and leaned back into her seat. "It was terrible Severus. He made me torture muggles and muggleborns. I even killed one. Then I had to eat next to Lucius fucking Malfoy and play nice. It's hard enough to eat next to snake face, but then the man who nearly killed me and was single handedly responsible for my possession by said snake face. UGH!" She threw her glass down in anger. She hadn't told Dumbledore half the details of her kidnapping and no one else was allowed to know so it felt vindicating to finally tell someone the truth.

Severus wasted no time at all in draining his glass before he even contemplated a response for her. "I heard about that. The dark lord is really quite taken with you. He wants to make you happy so you will become his most loyal follower. When he was in your mind you slipped and let him see a memory of you desiring Draco, he felt if he offered you him that it would indebt you to him."

It made complete sense to Ginny. Even if Draco and she were getting closer lately it would never last beyond school. Love would never be enough to sustain a relationship for them; too many obstacles stood in the way of them being together. Malfoys don't marry Weasleys. Ginny's eyes met Severus's and he could see the same longing in her eyes as he remembered feeling for Lily so many nights. "Draco needs me right now, Severus." Her voice sounded so pathetic as she said it that she wanted to hate herself. She'd always been so independent and within two months a boy she'd hated for years had stolen her heart entirely.

Severus grasped her hand. "If anyone can understand you right now, Ginerva, it's me. Even all these years after her death I still find myself protecting Lily's son with all my heart, because it's the one thing she will always need of me. I will never forgive myself for the part I played in her death. A lifetime of working towards her forgiveness will never be enough but I still try."

Ginny didn't realize she was crying until the first tear fell from her cheek and landed on their hands. Severus smiled at her sadly and wiped her cheek with his thumb. It was a sweeter experience than she could have ever imagined the man in prior to this year and in that exact moment she was sure that no matter how many horrid experiences she would have this year they would all be worth the two men she'd gained in her life. Draco let out a loud snore and rolled over, falling off the couch and they both jumped back. Severus seemed to think better of where his hands were a minute before and pulled them into his lap.

"Ginerva… I know this has been rough for you but I want you to know I am here to talk to. Not many will understand the position you are in but I will never judge what you must do. I think now it would be best for you to make your way back to your dormitory and lay down; it will take time for you to fully move past what you had to do to survive." She recognized his polite dismissal of her and stood. She handed Draco's wand to him and repaired the glass she broke before bidding him a good day and heading to the kitchens. She didn't realize until she was walking around again that she was extremely hungry.

While she ate she thought about the changes she'd seen in herself recently and tried to make sense of who she was becoming. She wasn't feeling lost about herself like she was when she was possessed, so it came as a shock to her that she didn't feel guilty for using the killing curse during the mission. The man would have suffered greatly, and if Voldemort had taken over for her it would have been far worse than anything she could have ever done. And what was happening with Harry bothered her but she was able to brush it off too. _It's for the greater good,_ she echoed Dumbledore's words to herself. But there was also Draco… She couldn't find herself holding him to the hatred she used to know. In fact she found herself obsessing over him constantly. The more she got to know him, the more it made sense to her how hard Severus and Dumbledore were working to try and save his soul. Ginny felt her cheeks warm as she thought of their heated exchange in Severus's personal library and how Harry's touches paled in comparison. Suddenly her body remembered how unsatisfied Draco had left her and she decided a trip to the Prefects' bath was in order. If she had to keep replaying those images in her mind she was going to have to do something about it herself.


	12. Chapter 12

All of Ginny's plans to make progress with Harry and Draco had been put on hold. Two weeks after being released from the hospital wing Ginny was still behind on all of her homework. She stayed in the library in all her free time trying to catch up and had even cancelled lessons with Severus but she somehow was still behind. It was enough to drive any OWL student to tears and Ginny was very close to that point. Harry had been mercifully understanding that she had no time for him, and a part of her felt he was feeling guilty for their last time alone together. She didn't mind. After all, when she wasn't thinking about school work her mind was on that same day but a much later time. Draco had been avoiding her, even though she didn't have time to seek him out she could tell. Before his eyes were on her in the Great Hall, she could always feel them. Now he sat facing away from her table and had taken to letting Pansy Parkinson hang all over him again. She sighed and closed her book in resignation. It was a Friday night and there were a million places she'd rather be than in the library, and after weeks of working her brain she needed a work out for her body.

Dinner had just finished and Ginny wasn't hungry yet so she thought she could meet up with the trio and possibly convince Harry to let her use his broom for a while. True she had her own but she would love to use a newer model with speed to it. She caught up with them as they were leaving the hall and put on her best fake smile. They greeted her warmly and Harry wrapped his arm around her lovingly. Hermione was rambling on about a book Harry was using in class and he kept rolling his eyes and sighing so she got the impression it was a topic that had been overly discussed. She bit her lip before she said something horrible but after they went halfway to their common room without Hermione shutting up Ginny lost her temper.

"Really Hermione, does someone performing better than you in class cause you to have a wand up your ass or do you pms half the month?" she spat out.

Ron stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her with a gaping look of disbelief. Harry shot her a thankful look and Hermione… well there was no easy way to describe her expression. Fury and disbelief, mixed with a healthy amount of hatred and several other emotions Ginny couldn't make out. Harry squeezed her hand, ready to pull her away and diffuse the situation but Ginny had been so annoyed with Hermione for the last year that she wanted to duke it out.

"You of all people should be furious your BOYFRIEND is using a book someone else wrote all over and following instructions without knowing who wrote them!" She was nearly shouting at this point.

"Harry is smart enough to know the difference between someone's old school book and a dark object. He got lucky that the person who left that book was smart; if he would have had Goyle, Sr.'s book he'd probably have blown up half the lab! You're just upset he's gotten higher marks in potions than you." Ginny kept her voice deathly calm, quite the opposite of Hermione, and she could see it irritating the older girl.

"Wow, just wow Ginny. Has sleeping with Snape cost you all your common sense?" she spat it out incredulously, glaring daggers at Ginny.

The boys were both wide eyed and worried at this point, fingering their wands in case they needed to intervene. Unfortunately for them Ginny had quite the temper on her and a lot of training with death eaters; she wasn't about to let Hermione get away with constantly insulting her. She could feel her anger growing and her magic starting to get out of control. She thought about disarming all of them at once so she could do some damage to Hermione and was surprised when the wands flew from their hands at the thought. Ginny grabbed their wands effortlessly and pointed hers at the older girl.

"I will say this for you once again, but I will not be repeating myself. I have not, nor will I ever, sleep with my professors for good grades or any other reason. Just because I find the man nice to talk to, a change from the idiot girls in my dorm or being talked at like I'm stupid like you do, does not mean I'm fucking him. I respect him. It's a word you should go look up in the library since you obviously don't understand it. If you understood respect you wouldn't accuse your _friends_ of being sluts, or cheating because they have help. Oh yes, and you might want to gain some common sense. The way you drool over my brother makes it quite obvious who you want to sleep with, but you don't even have the courtesy to respect his family. Did you learn terrible manners growing up with muggles or do you just get off being a bitch?"

Hermione gasped and Ron sunk back to the wall, afraid to get involved. Harry put his hand on Ginny's arm but she shrugged it off. She was still holding their wands and had hers pointed at Hermione when her magic calmed down. Ron was looking at her like he didn't know who she was anymore and she felt guilty. It wasn't fair how Hermione was the perfect one that got everything she wanted; even her own mother adored Hermione like a daughter even though Ginny couldn't stand her. All of a sudden it hit Ginny like a bag of bricks exactly how much she really hated the girl.

"I'm… I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't mean it I just got angry." Hermione's voice sounded small and meek for the first time in her life.

"Of course you meant it, you accused me of sleeping with him this summer. So smart, but you can't even lie properly. You know, after the last few weeks all I wanted today was to spend some time with my brother and my boyfriend but if things aren't your way no one can be happy, can they? Get over yourself Hermione, or you'll wind up old and alone with a vagina drier than sand. Sorry Ron, Harry. Here are your wands back I'll see you later." She thrust the wands into Harry's hands and took off running down the hall.

She was trying to figure out where to go to calm down and be alone when she turned a corner and crashed into the one person she actually wanted to see. Draco landed ungracefully on the ground and looked up ready to tell off the person who bumped into him when he saw it was Ginny. She smiled apologetically and offered him a hand up. The second he was on his feet she pushed him back into the wall and kissed him passionately. He was shocked and didn't respond at first but when she moved to pull away he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. When they were both out of breath he let her go and she grabbed his hand.

"Come on, no more avoiding me. Room of Requirements, NOW." There was no room for argument in her voice and he willingly followed her.

"What's gotten into you today? You're being a regular spitfire." His eyes were amused when she looked back at him, but when he saw the anger in her eyes he raised his hand up in surrender. "Why don't you just tell me, Ginerva? I thought we were doing that whole trusting each other thing?"

She sighed. "That filthy mudblood bitch didn't get her way so she had to go make a scene. Oh Harry's getting better grades than me, booo hooo hoo, he's using someone else's book! Oh Ginny must be sleeping with Snape for her not to care about Harry's dangerous dabbles with someone's scribbled notes on potions!" Ginny did a remarkable impersonation of Hermione as she mocked her and Draco began to laugh until a tear ran down his cheek.

"That's the best Granger I've heard in years, since Pansy cursed her teeth!" He was having such a good time he didn't notice the glower that crossed her face when he said Pansy's name.

She opened the room of requirements and shoved him in angrily. It wasn't the nice, relaxing room she usually asked for and Draco shifted his weight around nervously. Ginny dragged him to an uncomfortable chair and pushed him down.

"Since you brought up Pansy why don't we start with that? We have a great time together, you get your hands up my shirt and then you ignore me and go hang all over that slag? Didn't you get the memo, we're promised to each other by the dark lord himself! I'm not going to have a husband who's fucking every Slytherin slag who opens her legs for him!" Ginny was in full on Molly Weasley rage mode; she had her mother's temper down perfectly enough to scare all her brothers and now Draco was trembling before her. If she weren't so angry she would have laughed at him.

"Calm down Ginerva, we'll talk if you stop yelling at me." Ginny glared at him, then sat in the chair across from him with a look that said 'talk or I'll curse you'. He rubbed his temples and looked at her with pleading eyes. "I'm not good at these things. Relationships and what not. When you're a Malfoy you get used to people only wanting to associate with you if it benefits them. Pansy, for example, never speaks with me except to appear the doting girlfriend in public. She throws herself at me all the time thinking she'll get to be the new Mrs. Malfoy and have all that money and power. She's easy to hold at arm's length and have her do whatever I need." He sighed and looked down.

"Then there's you; I don't know what to make of you Gin. You ask about me, seem to actually care. Yeah, it can get you somewhere with the dark lord, but not far. You know we're out of favor since my dad was caught. I don't get it. I don't get why you want to help me and listen to me. I don't know why you let Potter hang all over you during the day then I find you in my lap kissing and touching me in ways I've never experienced."

Ginny bit her lip. They'd had some honest and deep conversations before but nothing like this. She knew it was hard to be a Malfoy but didn't really know. Her anger disappeared and she knelt in front of him and lifted his chin to look into his eyes. "Draco, you know the only reason I allow him to touch me is it's the dark lord's orders. I hate every second of it."

"Yes, and now the dark lord has ordered you to be my 'prize' for a job well done. How do I know you won't hate every second of that? How do I know you won't hate me? My mother hates my father you know. He lets them have their way during meetings. What if I have to do that? Will you hate me?" He looked tormented, and she felt touched that he cared for his mother so much and that he cared about her happiness.

"Draco look at me. When we became friends that was no one's orders. I wanted to. You understand parts of me that I can't share with anyone else. You trusted me with things I never imagined about you. We've formed something between us that I cherish. When I saw you that night after I got out of the hospital wing, it was wonderful. You were drunk and miserable but it was the happiest I felt in weeks. I knew you couldn't visit me when my mom was with me every night, but I expected some sort of contact from you."

Draco smiled and reached out to stroke her cheek. "I've never had anyone want to be around me just because they liked me."

Ginny grinned right back at him and turned her head to kiss his palm. "Well now you do. Whatever we have to do for the dark lord, whatever we have to deal with, we have each other. And next year… well, I don't think Potter will be here at all and we won't have to hide. Then we'll be married, and I promise you… we may have been poor and lacked a lot of things, but my parents set a great example of being loyal to your spouse even when you don't agree with them. The amount of times my father made a mess of things with muggle items… My mother might have killed him if they weren't so madly in love." She laughed and pulled him close.

They sat there, embracing each other for so long Ginny felt herself nodding off a bit. He stroked her hair and they just sat there in quiet contentment. Ginny briefly mused that she didn't talk about half the things she wanted to but it was enough. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy was such a deep and loving boy? She smiled and kissed his nose out of the blue, causing him to laugh at her. She was just about to suggest they head back to their houses and meet again soon when Draco's face contorted in pain and he grasped his forearm desperately.

"Draco?"

"I have to get to Severus's chambers now. His floo will let me get home for this… I think he's going to be angry with me." His voice was urgent and strained, barely concealing fear.

She cast a mild numbing charm on his arm to help with the pain. "Go then, I promise we'll talk as soon as we can." She kissed him softly and watched him leave.

Their conversation played over and over in her head and she knew what had to be done. After enough time had passed to leave without suspicion she made her way towards Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle had been expecting her and moved aside before she could say the password. It didn't make her feel better and she slowed down as she made her way up the stairs. He smiled a knowing smile when she opened the door and the twinkle in his eye irritated her.

"Miss Weasley, what a pleasant surprise!" Dumbledore smiled at her.

She raised her eyebrow. "Surprise? So your gargoyle takes to letting students in without a password often then?"

He chuckled. "Well, I knew you'd be by sooner or later. I don't suppose you want tea or a lemon drop, so what can I do for you?"

All the bluster and façade she kept for Voldemort and her housemates seemed to leave her and she fiddled with her robe. "Well… I've made progress with Draco."

"Indeed? I knew you would. You can be quite disarming when you want to be."

She rolled her eyes. "I can help him, headmaster. But I need your help." When all Dumbledore did was nod for her to continue she frowned at him. "I need an inconspicuous portkey with a phrase that doesn't scream 'ORDER OF THE PHOENIX!' when he activates it. And we need definite proof for when the time comes that he seeks my help."

"Yes, I have been thinking of that. As Remus has become aware of the situation I thought he would make the perfect secret keeper for our situation… When the time comes he can provide evidence for many things… Severus's innocence after the war, your role as a spy… And the blackmail Voldemort has been using to get Draco to do his bidding. He does not have the heart of a killer, I do not want him to be punished for something forced upon him." He sighed heavily and looked at her with heavy eyes. "You will never hear this enough, Miss Weasley, but what you are doing is extremely brave and admirable. The wizarding world will forever owe you a debt."

The weight of the day caught up with her and she slumped forward. "There's something else…. Normally I'd talk to Severus, but since he's dealing with Draco right now I thought you'd be the next best to talk to… Earlier I had an altercation with Hermione and I felt myself losing control of my magic again. But this time I thought about how I'd like to disarm her and have the upper hand and all of a sudden her wand, Harry's and Ron's flew into my hand perfectly." Her voice shook. "I feel like I don't know my own magic anymore."

Dumbledore rubbed his beard thoughtfully and ate a lemon drop. "That is quite unusual for a teenager who has already developed their magical signature. I know, even though you haven't been entirely honest with me, that you've had to use darker magic than I'd like when you're in the field. I won't press you to tell me things you don't want to but dark magic changes you. Because of the spells you've been using you'll continue to find your magic volatile when you're angry. You need to ground yourself when your temper flares up. Find something to think about, or touch or listen to even, and bring it to the front of your mind when you feel yourself losing control. I will do research of my own for other ways to help you, but this is all I can suggest for now."

She thought of the muggle she'd killed for Voldemort's amusement and a tear slid down her cheek. "I want you to know I hate the things I have to do. I understand why I'm the best choice for it but it's horrible. I'll work on controlling myself but I won't be able to stop the things I have to do for his trust."

"Severus has the same problem with his position, Miss Weasley. I do not sleep lightly, knowing what I am asking of the two of you. We must take comfort that it is for the greater good, but it is never enough…" he sighed again and looked at his clock. "It's so late already… I do believe you skipped dinner, so I would suggest you make a trip down to the kitchens before returning to your dormitory. I will speak with Miss Granger tomorrow about her accusations that provoked your anger earlier, because yes I do know about them, but for now I suggest we part ways."

She nodded and mumbled a pathetic good night before making her way to the kitchens again. It was going to be a long night if Harry or Ron tried to talk to her and she needed time to collect herself before playing the good little Ginny again.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Sorry for the delay in getting this one up. I am an avid fanfiction reader myself and found myself trapped in a 300,000 word fanfiction for days as I fell in love with the story. I couldn't bear to break away and write until it was over hehe. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I thank you all for the wonderful reviews you've given me. It lights up my entire day when I turn my laptop on and see all the messages I get from . Enjoy the chapter, and I promise that soon we will have a NC-17 chapter posted that I will not make you go elsewhere to read.

-DGDGDG-

Ron and Hermione had avoided Ginny like the plague for a week. Harry still tried to follow her around, but she was in a foul mood. Despite her best attempts, she hadn't been able to talk to Draco since he'd been called and every time Harry placed a hand on her all she could think about was Draco's touch. Severus refused to talk about Draco during their lessons, instead forcing her to work on fake memories for the full time since she'd gotten the gist of apparating. He was meticulous, tearing her apart every time she failed to get all the details right and she didn't understand what had changed to make him go from supportive to a holy terror in the span of a few days. She was in his chambers sprawled across the floor after their latest attempt and truly, all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry.

"Pathetic, Ginerva!" he shouted at her. "This isn't some silly little game you know, when you agreed to this I was promised competence!"

Her emotions were starting to take over and she could feel her magic wanting to release in anger. She squeezed her eyes closed and took several deep breaths. "You know, Severus, you are a self-righteous asshole sometimes! You think I'm not trying? I'm 15 for fucks sake! I'm doing the best I can, and it's been enough to make Voldemort and Dumbledore happy with me!" She screamed in frustration and Severus's personal bar all but exploded, showering them in alcohol and glass.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! You can't control yourself at all, you're not cut out for this!" He sneered at her and she pulled herself up off the floor.

He was surprised when she walked straight up to him and slapped him. "I have had to use magic no one my age should even know you jerk. I've killed people. My soul is splitting and my magic is changing because of it. Unlike you, I didn't get my jollies off to studying the dark arts since I could read so of course it's going to take time to control my magic. Instead of helping you're acting like the same ass who teaches us potions- the man who is doing a job for Dumbledore and doesn't care about the people he teaches."

Severus fumed and before she realized it she was pressed against the wall with him pinning her arms down. "You think I spend all this time working with you because I don't care?" he looked dangerous, sneering at her with contempt and his raw power surging from his body. "I assure you that if I didn't care I would have kicked you out of my chambers already. I am trying to protect not only myself here, but you and Potter and even Draco! You think I want to die because I failed to teach you properly?"

Her breathing hitched and she felt the atmosphere in the room change. "I don't want you to be hurt because of me…" she whimpered, all the anger in her gone. "I don't know how to control myself with these surges in my magic… I'm not the same as I used to be Severus. I want to hurt people, I'm feeling complete and total hatred for people who just annoyed me before. The people I care about are all the wrong people it seems, and I find myself willing to do anything to protect them, even if it means murdering someone."

She hadn't spoken of her feelings to anyone before; she hadn't even been ready to admit to herself she was that far changed. It was true, she felt more hatred and anger than before and it was a telltale sign of using the unforgivables. And that wasn't where it ended. As she looked into Severus's eyes she knew that the man meant more to her than she could have ever imagined, and if he was in danger she would kill someone without thinking. Severus seemed to be thinking along the same lines of thought as he moved closer to her and their bodies were almost pressed together.

"Dark arts are very, very seductive Ginerva. And when you learn to appreciate the beauty of them…. Not just the power like the dark lord does… but the pure true beauty of them, you find yourself attracted to others who excrete the essence of them through their magic. Your feelings toward me have changed as you've seen what I am capable of doing, the way I adore the dark arts… You feel the caress of their touch as keenly as I do and it tempts you to let them take over you."

She nodded and her breathing became ragged. She wasn't sure what was happening, the last time she'd felt this aroused was when Draco was touching her and Severus hadn't moved his hands from her wrists. "You call to me, Severus." She whispered boldly.

It seemed to her that Severus was fighting himself on what he wanted to do and she flushed. Ginny had never been particularly promiscuous but this year was another story. She was playing with Harry's heart for Dumbledore and Voldemort's amusement. She was supposed to be lowering Draco's defenses but she felt something for him that she'd never felt before and she truly wanted him—mind, body and soul. Severus, however, was another story. Perhaps he was right and it was just the call of the dark arts in him, but she desperately wanted him. It was like her magic was drawn to him and she desired to feel their magic combined. She leaned her head up, giving into the instinct to kiss him when he hissed in pain and released her, his hand moving to squeeze his forearm over the dark mark.

"Get your robes and change, we must go." He urgently told her and all but ran to his bedroom to change. She sighed and summoned her robes; whatever had been happening was over and she was sure Severus wouldn't let it happen again. She had just pulled her robes over her head when the door from Severus's office to his personal quarters opened and she turned around with her wand raised to the attacker. Ginny nearly dropped her wand in surprise as Draco came in quickly, closing and sealing the door behind him with magic. He nodded to her and changed his robes to the death eater robes as well. Severus emerged from his room and nodded to Draco.

"The story will be that you two accompanied me to Knockturn Alley to retrieve rare potions ingredients that arrived today and I need fresh as can be. Draco, you will go first, Ginerva, you will come last. Go."

They flooed into the Malfoy Manor and quickly shuffled into the large hall where the meetings were often held at. Voldemort was standing at the head of the table where only a dozen death eaters were present and they moved to him swiftly, bending down and kissing his robes. He grabbed Ginerva by the wrist, preventing her from leaving when she was done greeting him but motioned for the other two to sit down. The familiar probe of her mind was expected and she let him see her and Harry being interrupted several times, the fight with Hermione, small insignificant memories that a non-occluding mind would have. She wasn't sure what he was doing as he hadn't said anything to her, but he pushed her down on her knees in front of the table.

"My loyal followers," he greeted the table almost lovingly. "I have called only a handful of you today, for a surprise mission. I did not want any leaks happening for this. We will be attacking the home of Cornellius Fudge tonight. The wizarding world has already lost confidence in him, we will ensure a new minister is elected, and it will be one we can control. I know I have brought two students with us—it is time for Ginerva to earn her mark and Draco will be showing his family's loyalty to us. Lucius has been failing me quite severely lately. I might be so inclined to make Draco the head of his family should he succeed this year."

She could feel Severus's eyes on her as he spoke about her earning the mark but she would not fail him. She looked at Voldemort adoringly, almost lovingly even and when he looked down at her she kissed his robes again and thanked him for the privilege. He elaborated on the attack plans and Ginny kept her head low. Her mind shields were up and she did her best to hide her horror at what was going to happen. Fudge lived in a half wizarding, half muggle town and they were to use no discretion. Avada Kedavra was encouraged, and the more muggles who died the better. She felt a little sick, but snapped herself out of it. _Do what you must, Ginny_, she reassured herself.

She and Draco were allowed to stick together as they apparated and immediately began the attack. Ginny squeezed his hand tightly as they raised their wands together and began to tear the house down. As he was still minister, there was a contingent of aurors guarding him and dueling began. Ginny and Draco were able to avoid most of the fighting and continue destroying the area, and both of them were quite relieved by it even though they would never voice it. A stray hex from an auror came there way and Ginny's spell missed the target and caught the house next door on fire instead. A death eater, who she assumed was Bellatrix, cackled with glee as she saw the house catch fire and she shouted "More fire! Don't stop the destruction! Our Lord will have all he wants!" Ginny prayed there were no children in the houses around the Minister's house, and she and Draco began casting incendio on the trees and cars in the area.

They were spotted by an auror who Ginny recognized from the battle after the ministry and he ran toward them. He began to shoot curses toward her which she was able to block wordlessly and Draco moved beside her, trying to fight the man off. She saw Voldemort watching them and anger overtook her. There was no way they were going to please him enough to avoid punishment with stunning and disarming, so she took charge of the battle.

"CRUCIO!" she cried, hitting the auror square on. He lifted off the ground in pain as she channeled all her hatred for Voldemort into the curse. Another auror joined their part of the battle and Draco followed Ginny's lead, using the most painful curses he knew. The battle was going in their favor until a large group of the order showed up out of no where (Ginny assumed one of the aurors on Fudge's guard must have been in the order and called for them), and the death eaters were outnumbered. Voldemort laughed maniacly and used the distraction to hit Fudge with the killing curse and then disappear. That was their cue to leave as well but she and Draco were heavily outnumbered. She heard Severus cast sectumsempra and saw him apparate away and knew they had to get out quickly. Draco must have started to panic at the change in power and let his guard down because the next thing Ginny saw was him falling to the ground.

Her heart stopped. There was no way she was leaving him and she'd never used side along apparation before. The fear in her was taking over and she felt her magic grow wild again. A curse came her way and she wandlessly erected a shield around them and picked Draco up. She looked toward the group coming toward them and thought about the best way to stop them. A wall of fire burst up in front of them, catching a few of the aurors on fire. It didn't stop one who appeared to have fire proof robes and she sneered, raising her wand. She didn't know the man at all so she felt no guilt as she raised her wand and cast the killing curse on him, using the distraction to apparate them both outside the Manor.

When they arrived, she set Draco down and used her wand to levitate him in the grounds. The second they were protected by the wards she gently lowered him and ripped his mask off. Her first attempt at side along apparation was not wildly successful. It looked like she splinched Draco and blood was rushing from his eyebrow where half of it appeared to be completely gone. She let out a strangled cry at the sight and began to cast all the healing spells she knew. Ginny felt when Severus appeared next to her and then heard Narcissa's scream as she rushed out and drew her wand. Between the three of them they healed Draco and then Narcissa pointed her wand at his chest and cast enervate on him. His eyes fluttered open in panic and he reached for his wand which Ginny had taken from him already. She pulled her mask off and without thinking about it embraced him tightly. The adrenaline of the attack and everything that happened was overwhelming and when Draco calmed down and realized he wasn't in danger he kissed her passionately.

"Ahhh the overwhelming feeling of bloodlust." She heard Voldemort hiss behind them. Instantly she let go of Draco and bowed to the man, as did Severus and Narcissa. "No need for that right now. I am pleased with you Ginerva. You as well Draco, and Severus. My plans went perfectly and I can see house Malfoy proving their loyalty again."

Color went back into Draco's face as he looked to his mother with a grin. She, however, did not think it was the appropriate time for emotion and shook her head at him ever so slightly. Ginny moved to kiss the hem of his robes again. "My lord we are so pleased to have satisfied you. We are all delighted when your plans succeed."

Voldemort smiled at her and she knew when they returned she would want to vomit. "I can feel the remnants of Avada Kedavra on you Ginerva… You have killed for me again, I am most satisfied with this. I do believe you have earned your mark. But since you haven't bedded Potter yet and we cannot risk you being discovered, I will have to be satisfied with this." He handed her a chain with a skull amulet on it. "It will burn as the mark does when you are being summoned. I foresee need of you without Severus, and this will work quite well."

She put the chain over her neck, feeling the dark magic from the object settled between her breasts. "I am honored, my lord." She said with a bow.

"I must depart to attend to the next part of my plan. You are all dismissed." And without warning he disappeared. Ginny could feel the visible relief from the other three with her and looked toward Severus with a grin. He scowled at her.

"Narcissa," he drawled angrily. "I find myself in need of a strong drink and Ginerva has destroyed my best bottles earlier, might I help myself to your bar?"

"Of course Severus!" she said with more emotion than Ginny had ever heard from the woman. "Come you two, Ginerva I must thank you for saving Draco's life. The dark lord could not have picked a better wife for him. Come with us, you and I must get to know each other before you leave!"

Draco frowned at his mother and grabbed Ginny's hand as they walked to the manor. He pulled her aside before they entered, taking a moment of privacy without his mother or Severus around. He kissed her softly and leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear where no one else could hear. "Ginerva… There are no words for what I'm feeling right now… I can't believe you killed a man to save my life, I don't even think my own father would do that."

She grinned and nibbled his lip softly. "Maybe not, but your mother would. I told you before, we face this together. We need each other if we're going to survive this war and I'm not about to let you go dying on me, understood?"

He grinned at her and led her in the manor. His mother was waiting for them in the foyer with an amused twinkle in her eye. "Mother, I was going to take Ginerva to my room before Severus decides we have to leave."

She frowned. "But Draco, you get to see Ginerva at school, I want to get to know her."

Ginny squeezed Draco's hand. "Severus is going to give me detention tomorrow, for you to supervise. Come Draco, let's join your mother for a drink."

They stayed in the manor for close to an hour and Ginny found herself adoring Narcissa Malfoy. She reminded her of her own mother, the protectiveness of her child and the loyalty to her husband though he made mistake after mistake. They had the best tasting scotch Ginny had ever tasted and she had a slight buzz as she answered the questions the older woman had for her. Severus was in the corner by himself drowning a bottle of fire whiskey and Draco was hanging on Ginny's every word. It wasn't until the clock struck midnight that they realized how late it was and Ginny reminded Severus that they needed to be returning to Hogwarts.

When they got back to Severus's quarters he could barely stand up he was so drunk so Ginny levitated him to his bed and Draco stripped him out of his robes and put them away. They made their way out of his room and into his living room where they took a minute to get themselves out of their robes and back into uniform. Ginny didn't bother going to the other room to change, just turned away. She could feel Draco's eyes on her body as she lifted the robes over her head and exposed her back. A flush crept over her body and she cursed her red hair mentally for giving away her excitement. He walked across the room and placed his hands on her bare torso, leaning in to breathe in her scent. She sighed and melted into his touch.

"I don't want to go back to my dorms, Gin. I want to stay with you." He whispered.

"We can't tonight Draco. I'm sure there will be a problem when I get back to my dorms anyway, that nosey little mudblood will probably accost me the second I walk through the portrait. And Potter will probably be waiting too."

She felt his hands tighten on her sides to the point where they might bruise. "Fuck Saint Potter, Ginerva. I hate that bastard." He hissed in anger and she felt oddly aroused. He turned her around to face him. "What if I decided as your future husband I wasn't happy with you letting him take your virginity? What if I wanted your blood on my cock, instead of his?"

His eyes were smoldering with anger and Ginny felt excited. "I would let you, Draco. I would accept whatever torture the dark lord had for me for disobeying him and I would let you."

Ginny's words triggered something in him and he let go of her, punching the wall. "I hate this; you know I don't want him to punish you. If he finds out I took you before Potter… He'd probably take you and mother and let everyone have their way with you… But I have to have you, Gin."

She smiled and stroked his cheek lightly. "Draco, we will be together. Trust me. But for now you need to get back to your dorms and I need to return to mine. I promised you we would stick together through this and we will. Do not doubt me, and all will work out."

He sighed. "You're right of course… I'm sorry for everything." He smiled at her and kissed her before leaving. She pulled her robes on and gave it a few minutes before leaving as well. She was in over her head and she knew it. It wasn't until she heard her watch beep at her that she realized it was November 1st, and she let out a loud groan as she realized there was still 7 more months of this to go before she got any sort of break. The fat lady shot her a glare as she approached and as she said the password she mentally prepared herself for whatever she was about to face and went in.


	14. Chapter 14

When Ginny awoke the next day she felt absolutely terrible. Her stomach was in knots and she was drenched in a cold sweat. Her dorm mates were already gone and she checked the time on her watch and groaned. She had already missed her first two lessons and lunch time was fast approaching. The memory of what she did the previous day came to the front of her mind and her stomach lurched. Ginny ran from her bed toward the bathroom but she didn't make it. Two beds down from her own she felt to the floor and began to vomit uncontrollably. Tears streamed down her face and she cradled her stomach and sobbed hysterically until she had nothing left to lose. Her body shook as her sobs turned silent and she relived everything she did, and then she curled up in a ball and shook herself to sleep.

That was exactly how her roommates found her when they came back to their dorms at lunch. She could vaguely hear them talking as they made their way in the room but she couldn't bring herself to move. When they saw her they gasped and ran over. She felt them roll her out of her vomit and cast a scourgify her then touch her face.

"She's burning up, and sweating profusely."

"Should we call Madam Pomfrey? Or Professor McGongagall?"

"Do you think we can levitate her to the hospital wing?"

She groaned, trying to tell them to leave her alone but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Ginny felt herself levitating off the ground as they walked with her toward the hospital. Her eyes felt heavy and her head was throbbing by the time she felt herself being lowered on the bed. There was a good amount of talking going on and she was sure they were talking to Madam Pomfrey about her but her mind wouldn't focus on what they were saying. Her eye began to close and she registered how dark it was before she slid out of consciousness again.

-DGDGDG-

When Ginny came to again it was evening and Professor Dumbledore was by her side with Severus on the other. The old man didn't have the sparkle in his eye as he looked at her with a frown and Severus was seething. Her head was heavy still as she sat up and Madam Pomfrey rushed out to give her a potion and muttered under her breath about stupid old men putting teenagers in dangerous situations before skirting away.

"Albus," Severus said far too calmly for dis demeanor. "I think Ginerva and I should have this talk alone."

Dumbledore looked to him and frowned. "Very well Severus; you are more the expert in this subject than I am. Miss Weasley," he nodded his head to her and left.

Severus warded the hospital wing off and cast Muffialato. The look on his face was deadly as he took Dumbledore's spot next to Ginny. She expected yelling, she expected cursing. She didn't expect the conversation he started.

"Who are you?" he asked simply.

She looked confused. "Is this some sort of test of my mental capacity Severus? I know who I am, I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Are you?"

She shot him an incredulous look. "Well who else would I be? I'm sure you know by now I'm not under polyjuice, jeez. I'm Ginerva Ann Weasley."

"So you say… however I don't believe you truly know yourself anymore."

She scowled. "I'm the same person I was last week or a month ago!"

He crossed his arms and leaned in toward her. "Ginerva… Ginny… You are suffering the after effects of dark magic. When one goes down the path of darkness you know their magic goes through changes, and when that happens your body has to adjust to who you are."

"I know…" she whispered. "I felt it this morning. All I could think about was what I'd done and it made me sick."

"It is against your nature to be so callous Ginerva. What you did yesterday was horrible. The dark lord already left the scene, he would have been none the wiser if you stunned the man instead of killing him. The choice you made was a dark one, a very dark one."

"I… I…" Ginny mumbled, unsure of what to say. "I lost control of myself Severus. Draco was on the ground and I didn't know what was wrong with him. All I could think about was saving him… Dumbledore could have gotten me out of trouble but Draco would have been imprisoned and his family tortured…"

Severus frowned. "That is not a good reason to kill a man, Ginerva."

She began to silently cry, holding her head in her hands. "I can't stop myself Severus. I'm not able to think things through. The things I have to do when we're in his presence… I have nightmares about them and they make me angry all the time, my magic feels like it has a mind of its own."

Severus took her hand in his and gently stroked her fingers with his own. "This is a feeling I'm familiar with, Ginerva. I never experienced it as intensely as you did though. I was exposed to the dark arts from a very young age. My father often drank himself into a stupor and my mother worked extra hours to support us so I buried myself in my mother's magical books; it was all she had left of her family since she decided to marry a muggle.

"I stopped reading them when Lily and I became friends but when I came to Hogwarts, but I quickly fell into my habits again when I realized all my housemates were entertaining the notion of the dark lord. I cast many dark spells before I ever cast my first unforgivable." He shuddered and took a deep breath. "When I became a death eater I had to use more dark magic than I could have ever dreamed. I enjoyed pleasing the dark lord and tortured and raped many people. He instantly favored me, and I excelled through the ranks."

Ginny's eyes watered slightly as she listened to his story; Severus never had a real choice in life. She had a loving family, even if they were over protective, and she had no reason to turn down the path she was going. "Ginerva, it was at the time I began serving the dark lord I felt my magic changing as well. It was slight, and when I wasn't lost in my potions I was consumed by anger and made bad choice after bad choice. If the dark lord had chosen anyone to target but Lily Evans Potter I would have never turned to the light side. When he marked her, I panicked. I fled to Dumbledore and begged him to save her. It when I began redeeming my actions my magic found control again."

He looked down, emotion in his eyes that he didn't want to share. Ginny knew he never talked about his past and why he became a death eater in the first place so she kept her quiet, allowing him to compose himself again. When he looked up she felt she could talk again and squeezed his hand tightly.

"Severus I don't want to be this way. Dumbledore said I need to find something to ground myself, but I don't know what to look toward." Her voice was strained as she tried not to cry and Severus squeezed her hand back.

"I hate to sound like that blasted old man, but I'm afraid I have to. The power of love, Ginerva, is a very powerful thing." His voice was quiet and he looked down, unable to meet her eyes again.

"Lily helped ground you then… What grounds you now Severus?

"For a long time I looked to Lily's son… He had her eyes and looking into them would pull me back to the person she helped me be. This year you reminded me so much of Lily… until you started to give in to the dark side. Then I saw the change in you and it reminded me so much of me… and now it's my chance to help save you."

Ginny closed her eyes and thought on what he said. When she really thought about it, the only time her magic had been entirely under control was when she was with Draco. Even being near Severus, her magic had been volatile and overwhelming. But with Draco… she sighed. "I get so angry when I'm with Ron and Hermione. And Harry… when I'm with him I feel disgusted with myself and who he is. I feel calm with you mostly, but you also make me lose it. "

"When do you feel in control, Ginerva?"

She chewed her lip, mulling over what to say. "I… I feel human when I'm with Draco. He… He reminds me of why I'm doing what I'm doing."

Severus sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Well then, we're going to have to make it easier for the two of you to talk, because you need to get yourself in check. But let me make it very clear to you, Ginerva. There will be severe consequences next time I find you using an unforgivable when it won't blow your cover not to. I will make the dark lord's wrath look like child's play if you disappoint me again."

Ginny felt her eyes watering again and she sat up and threw her arms around Severus. "I'm so glad the real you is in my life Severus, I don't know what I'd do without you now that I know you." She felt him wrap his arms around her and stroke her hair.

"I feel the same, Ginerva," he whispered into her hair.

-DGDGDG-

During the middle of the night Ginny felt herself being shaken awake. She sat up quickly, reaching for her wand and looking for the person with her. There was no one there and she felt her eyes grow wide until Harry removed his cloak. He smiled at her sheepishly, obviously having forgotten to pull the cloak off before waking her and she relaxed.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she whispered franticly.

"Don't have to whisper Gin-bug. No one can hear us." He grinned at her widely and leaned in to kiss her. "I missed you, and I had to check on you. Dumbledore intercepted us on the way up here and made us come to his office instead of seeing you."

She raised her eyebrow, curious. "He was here when I woke up, but I thought today wasn't one of your special lessons with him."

"It wasn't… he wanted to tell us about what he asked you to do."

Ginny began to hyperventilate, not ready for him to confront her about playing with his emotions. "Harry I can explain."

Harry sighed. "Relax Ginny. None of us like you having to make friends with Malfoy and those stupid Slytherins, but we understand."

Yes, she was confused. "What exactly did he tell you?"

"He said you couldn't tell us everything, but he asked you to befriend some of the kids of death eaters so you could help us figure out when they were going to take the mark."

She felt relief flood through her. They had found a way after all. "I'm so glad he told you Harry, I've been dying of stress trying to hide it from you all."

He smiled at her and laced his fingers through hers. "It makes your outburst the day make more sense you know. I thought you were talking out of character… talking about 'Mione's parents in that anti-muggles kinda way." Anger crossed her features. "Hey calm down Gin, I'm not saying she wasn't in the wrong, I'm just saying you weren't yourself."

"And what do you know about me Harry? When we're together all you want to do is snog me, you never ask about me and my likes and dreams. As a matter of fact, you didn't even look at me until this summer." She was very angry by this point, and magic pulsed through her. Harry must have felt the shock of it as he snatched his hand back from her grasp.

"Ginny, calm down. You're on a lot of potions and they're making you anxious and agitated." He was panicking now.

"No Harry, I'm not. Why don't you leave now? I don't want to talk to you." He looked so vulnerable in that minute Ginny almost felt bad. But it was such bullshit to her. She was guilty of a lot of things but he wasn't innocent either. He really didn't ask anything about her in the relationship, it was 90% physical and she wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him as he made his way out of the hospital wing, flicking his wand to dispel his charms as he left.

Sleep didn't come back to her easily. She cast a lumos and pulled out one of her school books to study. Now that she'd be able to see Draco more it would be easier to be herself, but she needed a way to help him see more of the light side. Her mind couldn't concentrate on the school work so she pulled a parchment and quill out. Draco deserved a chance and she was going to give it to him.

-DGDGDG-

Ginny was setting up the final touches for her meeting with Draco in the Room of Requirements. He hadn't been a member of the DA so he wouldn't recognize the basic set up of her room and the small changes she made. She heard him enter the room but didn't turn toward him yet, instead she transfigured some of the dummies into chairs and poured them each a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I got your note this morning… Are you okay? I heard you were in the hospital again." Draco had moved across the room quickly and he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

She quivered as his lips touched her skin and spun around into his arms to kiss him. "I'll be fine, Draco. I missed you though."

He smiled and lifted her up to spin her around. "So what's up with the room? We working on your homework or something?"

She laughed and led him over to the chair. "No… No homework for me. You however, are getting a big assignment from me."

He raised his eyebrows and leaned forward slowly. "Oh really Miss Weasley? And if I fail this assignment are you going to be giving me a detention?" his voice was low and seductive and it took everything Ginny had not to jump in his lap and kiss him.

"Draco you're going to make this more difficult than it has to be." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Tell me, what do you know about Occlumency?"

At her question he looked truly confused. "Isn't that protecting your mind?" She nodded at him. "I don't know much… why?"

She smiled at him and pulled out the book Severus had given her to explain the concept. "Because, my dear Draco, this is what you and I will be doing until you can keep your secrets from the prying eyes of meddling old men."

Ginny didn't elaborate at all, just began explaining the concept of theory behind occlumency to him. They spent a good hour before Draco felt comfortable enough to try the practical application and Ginny began to probe his mind. She tried not to invade his privacy too much and just let a second of each memory play by until he was on the floor panting from the exertion of attempting to push her out of his mind. They repeated the process several times before they took a break and she handed him some Honeyduke's chocolate. She didn't give him much of a break and kept him until right before curfew working on shielding his mind. He needed the skill nearly as much as she did for the plans she made in her mind the night before and she wasn't about to give up. When the time came to part she gave him a slow and sensual kiss and caressed his cheek.

"When you are able to shield your mind there will be so much more you're capable of my love. I'm going to protect you from things you couldn't imagine going on right now." She couldn't take her eyes off his as she thought of all the things she couldn't tell him and felt guilty.

"I thought it was my job to protect my sweet lady from all the harms of the world," he joked back at her, eyes smoldering.

She kissed him again, leaving it simple and short. "And one day I'm sure you will. Good night Draco."

He brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them softly before he let her go. "Good night Ginerva."


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: I hope that you all don't find this terribly ooc or poorly written. As promised, this contains an nc-17 scene. I haven't actually written one in a good while, so go easy on me ;) I hope you all enjoy the story and I will be making another update again soon!

-DGDGDG-

Ginny was able to hold out from seeing Harry for a good five days after her hospital release. During that time she'd worked with Severus twice, each time working on ways to control her magic. She told him what she planned to do with Draco, and he agreed to probe the boy's mind in class until he learned to subconsciously protect it at all times. Draco only had one night to meet with her and they stayed out until well after curfew working on his skills. She was pleased at how quickly he was mastering the skill but was impatiently awaiting his perfecting it so they could protect each other better. Ginny was eager for the day he could block his mind without trying so she could put her plan into action.

It was Saturday afternoon and she was heading to the Room of Requirements to meet with Draco again when Harry called her name. There was no one around Ginny could use to ignore him with and nowhere to duck into and hide so she stopped with a sigh and turned to face him. He was running the short distance that had been between them and stopped in front of her out of breath. Without saying anything he pulled her close to him for a long hug. She was stiff in his arms, the guilt of the situation warred against her mission and the need for appearances. When she didn't respond to his embrace Harry took a step back and looked at her with a pained expression.

"I'm really sorry, Gin. You are absolutely right and it's been eating at me day and night." He leaned in to push a strand of hair behind her ear and gave her a sad smile. "I want to have the chance to fix my mistakes. Let me truly get to know you, give me the chance to treat you how you deserve."

His sincerity was enough to make her heart clench in her chest and she found it hard to breathe. He was staring at her, waiting for a response but she couldn't form the words. Dumbledore's voice reminding her that all she was doing was ultimately for Harry's own protection came to the front of her mind and she closed her eyes and caught her breathe. "I'd like that Harry. You've no idea how much that means to me."

He gave her a crooked grin and kissed her cheek quickly. "I know you're busy now so I'll let you be… But tomorrow night I'll have a surprise with you. We'll skip dinner and I'll have it waiting for you, okay?"

She nodded and he kissed her cheek again before heading back the way he came. Ginny watched him leave and sank back against the wall with a heavy sigh. Almost a week without Harry had been a blessing for her, but now she had to go back to the reality of her double agent role. Draco stormed up to her and gave her a huge glare before opening the room himself and leaving the door open for her to follow. She sheepishly made her way in, feeling guilty even though Draco knew her assignment from the dark lord and accepted it. She closed the door behind herself and was instantly assaulted by Draco's hands and lips on her body.

He nipped her neck softly and ran one hand down her back and the other rose up her torso slowly. "You're mine Ginerva. Don't forget that while you play your silly game with Potter. Mine." She gasped as he pinched her nipple through the fabric and then captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Y-yours, always," she whimpered as he pulled back and lifted her shirt over her head and stared appraisingly at her body. She could scarcely believe the animalistic growl of desire that came from his mouth as he pulled her toward him and claimed her mouth again.

"I know what you've been doing Ginerva, and I know why," he murmured to her between kisses. She opened her eyes and looked at him warily. "Occlumency, fucking brilliant idea. Knowing the dark lord could never see your pleasure, writhing beneath me… It's satisfying to say the least."

He undid the clasp on her bra with one hand and helped her pull it off quickly. She flushed slightly under his gaze and it enticed him all the more. He caressed her right breast with his hand and captured her left nipple with his mouth. She moaned as Draco flicked his tongue over her nipple expertly causing her to squirm under his touch. Without removing his mouth from her body he lifted her up and let her legs wrap around him as he led her to the pile of cushions in the dueling section of the room. Ginny's eyes were glazed over with lust as she reached up to undo his tie and unbutton his school shirt. Her breathing hitched as he shook his shirt off and she took in his shapely chest. He wasn't overly muscular but his time playing quidditch and good genetics made him a sight to behold. She bit her lip as he looked down on her with lusty eyes.

"Draco-" she managed to blurt out coherently before he could begin his relentless assault again. "Draco I need to know, first…"

He leaned in and began to kiss her neck softly. "Know what?" he whispered in her ear as he ran his lips over it.

She gasped in pleasure. _No fair_, he subconscious whined as she tried to keep sane through his touches. "How-how do you feel about me?" she finally managed to get out.

He stopped and looked at her seriously, moving his hand up to stroke her cheek softly. "You should know by now, Gin, I'd sacrifice anything for you."

Ginny's self-control snapped as she took in his words and she latched onto him instantly. Her lips were all over his and she fiddled with his belt clumsily. He chuckled softly against her lips as she made a mess of removing his pants and stilled her hands. "I want this to be something worth remembering, since we're both risking our lives for it. Relax, I want to make sure you enjoy this too."

He laid her back and nimbly unzipped her skirt and pulled it off her. Ginny was laying in front of him, a pair of black knickers and her stockings were all she was wearing and she was panting wantonly for Draco. He looked her over appreciatively as he slowly removed one stocking at a time and kissed up the inside of her left leg all the way up to her panties, then down the right leg from the inner thigh to her ankles. She knew she was wet and she let out a small moan as he crawled over her and kissed her neck softly, deliberately trailing his kisses down her body around all over her most sensitive parts. When he finished kissing all her exposed skin he hungrily sucked her nipped and rolled the other one between his fingertips skillfully, causing her to gasp out his name in pleasure. He smirked in self-satisfaction and pulled away, hooking his fingers in the side of her panties. Once they were removed he stared at her like a man dying of thirst would stare at a glass of water. He drank in her beauty and felt his cock twitch as he stared between her legs and licked his lips at the wetness glistening from her pussy.

Her eyes widened as he leaned in and licked up and down her slit deliberately slow and she bucked her hips involuntarily as his tongue very slightly touched her clit. He moaned as her reaction caused his cock to twitch again and he carefully slid one finger inside of her as he continued to tentatively lick the small bud that had her rocking against him. The sounds coming from her were extraordinary and in his desire to hear more he slid another finger in and curled his fingers inward, hitting a spot she didn't know existed. Pleasure shot through her entire body and she called his name in pleasure as he felt her walls tightening around his fingers. Two wouldn't be enough for her to be stretched for him so before she could come down entirely he slid another finger in her, pumping mercilessly as he lapped at her clit eagerly. She was quivering underneath him as he began to suck on it and he felt her spasm around his fingers again. Her head slumped back and he could tell she had blacked out. It didn't take long for her eyelids to flutter open again and when her eyes met his he grinned. He leaned in and licked up her juices eagerly before undoing his pants and pushing them down.

He knelt before her, naked, and she bit her lip and let out a low whimper of desire. She reached for his hand and pulled him over her. "I want to taste you too, Draco," Ginny begged of him. He smiled at her and lowered his mouth to hers for a kiss. His mouth tasted like her and she could feel the wetness between her legs start again. "Not today, Gin. I want to come inside of you." He groaned out against her kiss as he lined himself up with her entrance. Draco pulled his face back to stare at her carefully, making sure she wanted this as much as he did. She nodded at him eagerly and felt him press the tip of his cock into her. A moan slid out and she bit her lip and threw her head back, bucking her hips against him to push him further in. He gripped her hips tightly, stopping her from moving so he could control himself. Slowly he finished sliding in to her all the way and he took in the way she wiggled under his body as her own practically begged for him.

He began to thrust in and out of her excruciatingly slow. She felt herself begging for more each time he was buried inside of her entirely. He breathed in deeply, holding concentration so he didn't let himself cum too soon and gradually picked up the pace. She was keening for him, his name being called from her lips in pleasure as he changed the angle and hit that sweet spot inside of her. Ginny shook underneath him and it was all he could do not to lose himself inside of her right then by pulling out and waiting. He caught his breath and controlled his heart rate before sliding back into her quickly. She was eager for him and rocked her hips against him slowly. Draco let her move and held still, enjoying the feeling of her wrapped around him. Her moaning was driving him crazy and he found himself unable to stop as he wrapped his arms around her and spun them over so he was underneath her. Still holding her tightly he began to pump into her relentlessly. His face contorted in pleasure as she called out his name as she went over the edge again. This time, as she clenched his cock he let himself go too. His orgasm was the most powerful thing he'd ever felt and when she collapsed on top of him he barely had the strength to throw an arm around her and lay there catching his breath with her.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt." Draco panted as he lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

She smiled at him and moved her hand to run her fingers through his hair. "I agree. I heard it could be good but never imagined it could feel like that." They were both so caught up in the euphoria of the moment that Ginny's watch going off made them jump off each other. They realized what the sound was and started laughing, clutching their sides as they tried to get back in control. Ginny bit her lip and stared at Draco inquisitively, finally able to gather her thoughts. "Draco, are you sure you can prevent anyone from finding out about this?"

He sobered immediately and reached in to hold her hand. "Ginerva… I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone in my life. I feel things for you I don't completely understand but I know that I don't ever want to let you go. This will stay between us. I know we can't hide everything from the dark lord, and he'd be suspicious if I had no thoughts of you… but this is something I want to keep between us I promise you."

She stared at him, wanting to believe everything he said but the encounter had happened so quickly she wasn't able to think everything through. She tried to probe his mind and was pleased that he had completely blocked her out effortlessly, but she knew expecting less of him was pointless at this point. He could do nearly anything he put his mind to. She lazily summoned her bag and pulled out a small box.

"Draco I have something I want to give you… but first I need to know you trust me completely." She fingered the box thoughtfully and looked up at him.

"Of course, Ginerva. You should know this by now."

She set the box down and pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid that Severus had given her. His eyes widened as he recognized it and he lifted his eyebrow in question. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh before she leaned close to him and asked him to open his mouth. Ginny knew it was a lot to ask, Veritaserum was so powerful he could keep no secrets from her if she asked, but he complied and opened his mouth. She used the dropper to give him 3 drops and waited. After a moment she was ready to start her questioning.

"What's your full name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Are you a servant of the dark lord?"

"Yes."

"Do you support him entirely?"

A look of fear crossed his face as he involuntarily answered. "No."

She smiled at him, her heart pounding eagerly. "Do you want to use Occlumency to protect your true self from the dark lord?"

"Yes."

"Do I need to obliviate these memories from you in order to protect myself?"

"No."

"Would you ever put me in danger?"

"No."

She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. That was all she needed to know and she pulled out the bottle of antidote Severus had given her. Draco looked up at her, chewing his lip and she knew he was wondering what she would do with him now that she had knowledge that could bring him down.

He was surprised as she handed him the small box and he opened it to find a snake pin. "I want you to wear it all the time, no matter what Draco." When he hesitated, unsure of what it was for she smiled. "It's a portkey. If you're ever afraid for your life I want you to touch it and say 'Mischief Managed' and it will take you to the Burrow."

"Mischief Managed?"

"Pettigrew will recognize it as a phrase from his old school days, it will not immediately give away that I gave it to you. In fact, they might figure Potter or Lupin gave it to you and you were aligned with the order all along." She had yet to confirm anything about her but Draco wasn't going to let it slide.

"So… You're not loyal to him either."

Unsure of what to say, she just smiled at him. "I do what I must to stay alive, just as you do."

She took the box from him and carefully attached the snake to his robes, smiling as it shined brightly back at her. He looked down at it and fingered it absently. "So… If you're not completely his… I don't understand. Potter is an act to keep his trust?" she nodded at him. "So… What about me?"

Ginny had never heard Draco sound so pathetic and fearful, and was sure he'd never sounded like that before in his life. She kissed him softly and looked into his eyes honestly. "Draco, you are the best part of my life. I… I've been losing myself, doing what I've been doing. But you remind me of who I am… I don't want to let you go."

He kissed her passionately and she felt her body flushing and craving him again. "I want to know everything there is to know about you Ginerva." Draco whispered against her kiss."

"Well," she said with a grin. "To start off with, I would really rather you call me Ginny…"

-DGDGDG-

Hours later, Draco and Ginny parted with a kiss and carefully made their way back toward their dorms. Ginny was practically floating on air, happy that she could finally be truthful with someone. Draco's true loyalties were more than she could have ever hoped for; she had been prepared to obliviate him and spend months turning him toward their side but now that she knew it wasn't necessary she was able to think about the best way to save him from his task with Dumbledore. Severus wouldn't be pleased with the details of her plan but even he couldn't object to the benefits of her newfound knowledge. She spun around happily and smiled at the portraits as she worked her way toward the fat lady. But it was just her luck that as she was about to give the password her pendant began to burn. Ginny fell to the ground and clutched her chest where her skin felt like it was about to burn off.

Idly she wondered if this is what it felt like every time Draco or Severus was called, then she figured it had to be worse since it was etched into their skin. As the pain faded she was able to pull herself from the floor and head toward Severus's chambers. She prayed Draco had not been summoned; as much as she trusted him she wasn't sure he could keep everything at the back of his mind and the color drained from her face as she thought of what could happen to her. Running down to the dungeons she shook the thoughts from her head and pulled forward her best mind shields. Severus was waiting for her in his robes already as she entered the room.

"I was wondering if he called you too," he greeted and wandlessly sent her robes across the room to her. Not bothering to be modest while they were already late she lifted her school robes off and prepared to change. However she wasn't thinking that Severus would be able to see the marks Draco had left on her body and the older man hissed in anger. "You've been foolish, haven't you Ginerva?"

She looked down at her body and gasped at the love bites and marks across her chest and torso. Her body flushed and she looked at Severus with a guilty look. He was angry, she could tell that much, and she wasn't sure what to expect as he raised his wand to her. Briefly she felt her body tingle and when she looked down all the marks had healed and she looked untouched again. The smell of sweat was still heavy on her so she quickly cast a cleansing spell on herself and dressed without looking at Severus.

"We will talk about this later, you can be assured of that." Severus promised before pulling the floo powder out and heading to his home.

Ginny followed him and as soon as they were able to Severus grabbed her arm and they apparated together to a location Ginny hadn't been yet. Voldemort was waiting for them along with two masked death eater's she couldn't recognize. It was a small gathering and it made her uncomfortable. She strengthened her mental defenses unconsciously as she approached him and knelt to kiss his robes. Severus followed her and kissed his robes as well before they took their places at his side.

Voldemort sighed heavily and threw a newspaper at their feet. Ginny chanced a glance down and saw it was the paper announcing Scrimgreour's promotion to Minister of Magic. No doubt Voldemort would be angry at the result as Scrimgeour was vocally against him. Without warning or greeting Voldemort raised his wand to Ginny and crucio'd her. She screamed and her body convulsed as he channeled all his anger into the curse. After he'd had his fill of her screams he turned his wand on Severus and gave him the same treatment. The other death eaters were shaking as they watched and Ginny was sure they'd already been subjected to his anger before their arrival.

"I am most displeased with this turn of events." Voldemort hissed. "It looks as though I will have to take matters directly into my own hands." Ginny and Severus remained silent as they listened, doing their best to not shake as the other two masked figures were. "Do either of you have any new activities of Dumbledore or Potter to report to me?"

Severus raised his head and Voldemort waved his mask away. "My lord," he drawled respectfully. "Dumbledore has been taking more absences from the school. I am unsure what he is seeking as he will not confide in me but I am inclined to believe they are related to his secret lessons with Potter."

"Interesting, Severus. Are there patterns to his disappearances?"

"No my lord. Often times he will not inform us of his departure; he has been most secretive."

The news seemed to please Voldemort enough that he didn't curse Severus again. He turned his eyes to Ginny and waved her mask away. "And you, Ginerva? What news have you brought for me?"

She looked into his eyes, knowing he would try legilimency on her to ensure her words were true. "Potter has been spending an increased amount of time with Professor Slughorn. I don't quite believe he's taken a liking to him but he has been using his influence as the boy who lived to grow close to him." She breathed in deeply, knowing that wouldn't be enough to satisfy him. "Potter and I recently had a difference of opinions, and in an attempt to soothe things between us he has promised to spend less time pursuing extra defense studies to spend more time with me." She grimaced, enhancing her dislike of the prospect to an amount Voldemort would appreciate.

"Good… I am pleased to see you playing the boy's heart. We will have much use of your influence over him when Dumbledore is dead. I want you to be the first person he seeks comfort from. We must know everything he does outside of that old fool's protection." Ginny nodded and kissed his hand as he presented it to her. "You have been spending a great deal of time with the Malfoy boy haven't you Ginerva?"

"Yes my lord. If I am to wed him as you planned I would like to ensure we can put our differences aside and serve you to the best of our abilities."

He smiled and Ginny's stomach wanted to lurch at the sight. "Very good. You are a very bright young witch. Severus you have quite impressively trained Ginerva, I wish to reward you."

Severus raised his head again and looked inquisitively at Voldemort. "My lord?"

Voldemort hissed and Nagini came forward. "I know how much you enjoy brewing difficult potions that no other can. I have a special task for you… Come forward and gather some of Nagini's venom." Severus stood and approached the snake carefully and pulled out a vial. The snake willingly opened her mouth and let him have access to her fangs. When the vial was full he backed away and carefully sealed it. A book was presented to him with a larger place marker in it. "If you need more of Nagini's venom to perfect it I will ensure you have it. I don't believe anyone but you could successfully craft this potion Severus. And when you have it finished I would have you test it on Ginerva before reporting to me. Understood?"

Severus bowed. "Of course, my lord."

"Good… you two are dismissed."

They both kissed his robes and departed, apparating to Severus's home. They sat down as he looked over the potion and frowned. Silently he summoned several books from his shelf and referenced them. Ginny sat in silence, grateful that he was distracted by the potion and not turning his attentions to her activities before the meeting. When he let out a startled gasp she couldn't help herself and spoke up.

"What's the matter Severus?"

"This is… a very, very dark potion. It can be used to bind a person's will to your own. Depending on the dose it can be anywhere from 12 hours to years of servitude."

Ginny felt her own mouth drop and she remembered Voldemort's instructions to use it on her. "Are you going to… will you have to make me your slave?"

He looked at her uncomfortably for a moment before setting the book down. "I will test out the minimum dose on you but I promise I will not take advantage of the situation. When we are assured it works I will place you in a magically induced sleep until it wears off." Even with his assurances she was frowning and he sighed. "Don't trouble yourself, you won't end up my sex slave or anything."

She giggled hysterically for a moment as she thought of the worst thing that could happen and was sure he thought her barking mad as she fought to control herself.

"Oh Severus! Somehow I doubt I'd mind being your slave on accident, but I would hate to be bound to Voldemort for life."

He smiled at her, and his eyes showed an understanding only he could have. "I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy. We will have to prepare an antidote for you to have in your system before I give the potion to him, won't we?"

All of her worries disappeared and they eagerly spent hours looking through the books making notes and discussing theories. As the sun came up and lit Severus's personal library they both snapped out of it and realized in horror she hadn't returned to her dormitory at all and she panicked. Severus came to his senses quicker than her and flooed his chambers to grab her uniform and came back. He gave her a potion with a quick explanation that it would keep her awake like she'd slept for a few hours and they apparated into the forbidden forest. Before term started they'd discussed several cover stories for her absences and she knew that coming back from the forest signaled her cover would be a horrible detention for being out after curfew and Severus had sent her to the Forbidden Forest to punish her. She only hoped it was believable because she couldn't handle any more of Hermione's assumptions.


	16. Chapter 16

"I've no idea why he's so taken with her Albus; I've worked years for the level of trust I have but he's… dare I say, enamored with her."

"But that's a good thing for our cause Severus."

"I know that… And I'm very well aware you'll need another spy after this year but I'm worried for her. He's got more plans for her than any of his servants."

Ginny leaned against the wall outside Dumbledore's office listening to the conversation between Severus and the headmaster. She'd been summoned for "tea" with the headmaster and apparently Severus had too.

"I have every confidence in you to protect her. She looks up to you quite a lot you know? And she reminds me quite a bit of Lily."

"Don't compare her to Lily. It's not fair to anyone."

"Of course, of course. I apologize. I believe our dear Miss Weasley is outside the door now though." He waved his hand and the door opened. Ginny flushed momentarily then walked into the office with only a slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Gentlemen." She greeted them with a slight incline of her head. "What's going on?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled annoyingly as he offered her a chair. "We've just been discussing Voldemort's latest plans. And of course, the plans for the future. I've noticed a certain young man had become quite adept at blocking his mind recently, would you happen to have anything to do with that?"

Ginny grinned, her eyes darting to Severus ever so slightly. "Oh yes, yes I know all about that. And I have the best of news to report on him." Both men looked interested and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she realized that she forgot to tell Severus this in their last two evenings together. Her voice lowered and she self-consciously Muffliato'd the room. "After I made sure Draco could block his mind I gave him so Veritaserum from Severus's stores. I was afraid I'd have to obliviate him afterwards so I tried to not ask too many questions. But, what I did find out is he is doesn't want to serve Voldemort. He wants to get out badly, but he's afraid for his mother… and honestly, now for me."

She suppressed a groan as the old man's eyes twinkled knowingly. "How did you trick Mr. Malfoy into taking Veritaserum?"

"I didn't, he took it willingly for me." Severus's eyebrows shot up in shock. "I couldn't believe it either. But Draco truly cares for me I think. And I'm hoping we can use that to save him and possibly Narcissa too."

It was the first time they'd discussed Narcissa not being entirely loyal to Voldemort; they'd briefly discussed her trip with Bellatrix to Severus's home over the summer but at the time they'd determined there was no easy way to get her out. Ginny wasn't okay with that after getting to know the woman, and her master plan for Draco kept growing. She licked her lips and leaned in towards the men; even though they were alone she still felt more comfortable barely raising her voice to speak about the situation. Maybe she was paranoid but one could never be too safe being a spy.

"I want Remus to have another memory, headmaster. In addition to knowing about what you've asked of me, someone else should know the truth about Severus and Draco."

Ginny explained what she'd been working on recently and her reasoning, pointedly ignoring Dumbledore's all-knowing gaze and Severus's suspicious glances. They spent the better part of an evening planning things more thoroughly; a vial of memories was assembled and Remus was called. She couldn't help but grin as she did her part to help the war efforts. Ginny Weasley would never be the hero Harry Potter or Severus Snape would be, but she was determined to make her mark.

-DGDGDG-

Sunday lunch was always Ginny's favorite time of the week. It was the perfect break time from her busy schedule; she got to sleep in until 11 then get up and join the trio in the great hall. Hermione was still unhappy with her but she enjoyed Ron's joking and Harry's conversation on their defense lessons. Down the table Dead and Seamus were testing new charms out at the end of the table and occasionally an enchanted sandwich would fly over their heads. Half the table laughed when the meat slid out of one such sandwich and fell onto Hermione's head. She glared daggers at the boys and stormed off to taunts from the Slytherin table. Ginny smiled; Sunday lunches were the best.

"Hey Gin," Harry whispered, leaning closer to her and motioning for Ron to do the same thing. "I have been working really hard to butter up Slughorn but haven't been very successful. He seems to like you a lot, do you think you could help me?"

Ginny frowned. "I don't think I could be more successful than you Harry. Ol' Sluggy always seems to love you. Perhaps you could go to one of his Slug Club meetings and stay after?"

An emotion flickered through Harry's eyes that she couldn't recognize, but he hid it as quickly as she saw it. "Look Gin, I want to be able to tell you everything, but like your secret situation, I have to keep this to myself too. I can't stay after the meetings because I already messed up and he won't be alone with me."

She bit her lip and looked over the staff table, settling her eyes on Slughorn. "He's holding his Christmas party on a day I have extra lessons and I'm not sure I can get away… Why don't you take someone else and when you're in a group play up how Snape took me as an apprentice, and perhaps he'd be interested in you apprenticing him, what with your super awesome potions talent this year? He might take pity on you that your younger girlfriend is better at potions than you and find some time for him to dote upon you?"

Ron laughed and made a barely audible comment about "bloody half-blood prince's book" and Harry shot him a glare that could have rivaled Severus's worst. "I don't know Ginny… Who would I take? 'Mione's always warning me about these girls talking about slipping me love potions. You and her are the only girls I really trust."

Ginny bit her lip and thought things through. Yes, Severus would give her the night off if she wanted but spending more time with Harry wasn't her idea of a fun last week before the holidays. "Luna!" she burst out as the flowing blond hair caught her eyes. "Luna would be perfect to take Harry. She adores you, but only as a friend, and she's really observant. I wouldn't trust another girl with you as much as I could trust her!" She grinned, pleased with her idea.

Harry looked over at Luna and mulled things over. "Okay Gin, if you think that's best I'll do it. After all, we'll get plenty of time together over the holiday, right?"

"Actually… Well, I haven't told mum yet but I am planning to stay here over the break."

"What?" both Harry and Ron said at the same time.

Ginny gave them a rehearsed look of guilt and unhappiness. "I've missed so many classes this year because of the time I've spent in the hospital wing. My professors have been really understanding but I'm still behind on everything. Not many people will be staying so it seemed ideal for catching up my homework and maybe even getting a little ahead."

"Geez Gin bug, you're turning into a Hermione… Honestly, getting ahead." Ron was grumbling and stabbing his food with a fork unhappily.

Ginny sighed, unhappy with virtually everything. "Look Ron, it's my OWLs year and I'd like to do a right bit better than you so back off." She stood up and let out a heavy sigh as she grabbed her bag. "I'm going to see if McGonagall has the time to answer a few questions, I'll catch you later."

Harry's face fell and she felt them both watch her make her way to the staff table where she approached her head of house. A few minutes later the witches left together in a deep conversation. The war was extremely important but Ginny really didn't want to get less OWLs than Fred and George did. Extra time with McGonagall was preferable to having to work for her brother's after school, and she was going to do her best to succeed.

-DGDGDG-

All the time Ginny had spent with Severus left her to believe most teachers didn't want to be bothered for help on their weekends, but McGonagall was quite the opposite. The woman had relished a student caring enough to ask for help and promised she would help Ginny over the break with anything she was behind on. It was a relief for her and when she left the transfiguration classroom later that night there was a spring in her step. Most of her homework was done and she fingered the pass to the restricted section that Severus had given her. It wouldn't be a bad idea for her to get a little bit of extra research done so she took off toward the library. Halfway there she heard a voice calling her and when she stopped and turned around she was surprised to see Crabbe running toward her. He looked around quickly and nodded to her to follow him to an alcove.

"You're the littlest Weasley, right?" Crabbe asked her as soon as he had her out of sight.

She raised her eyebrow at him inquisitively. "Yes, what of it?"

"Draco told me to find you. He said… He said you're really one of us and you were helping him."

She sighed. Crabbe and Goyle were not known for their intelligence; she wondered if an obliviate was going to be necessary. "Alright, where's he at?"

"He's in that room on the seventh floor. Goyle's watching out for him."

Ginny nodded and looked around at the empty corridor. "I'll head up there right now… But Crabbe, I want to remind you that my allegiances are a carefully guarded secret. Give me reason to doubt you…" she smiled vindictively and moved her wand up to press against his neck. "And our lord won't be the only one to make you pay."

He gulped, pressing against the point of her wand further and then stepping back with a dumb nod. "I can keep a secret, just ask Draco. I gotta go to detention now… I'll leave you alone."

As he headed toward the classroom she just left, she changed her direction and went to the room of requirements. Draco wasn't supposed to talk to anyone about trying to kill Dumbledore so she wasn't sure what exactly he wanted but she was always eager to see him. She was almost skipping as she made her way up the stairs to him, and as she hit the seventh floor she almost plowed over a scared first year girl. The girl dropped her scales and squeaked. With an inquisitive glance at the girl, Ginny waved her wand and silently repaired the girl's scales.

"Get a move on, you shouldn't be loitering the corridors." She warned the girl who skittered out of her sight. She sighed and shook her head at the girl's retreating form before opening up the room she knew Draco was in. With the pile of objects hidden in the room she didn't have a clear line of sight to him and it frustrated her. "Draco!" she called loudly. "I'm not running around looking for you so come to me!"

The sound of books falling over came from the right of her and he looked up with just enough time to see Draco's head emerging from a big pile of miscellaneous items. She bit back a giggle as he growled and cursed at the room for not making it easier for her. When he saw her his anger disappeared and he eagerly wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him; after all the time she'd had to pretend to be with Harry it felt great to be with Draco again.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you from catching up on classes but I need to ask you for something." He led her over to a couple of chairs that weren't buried and held out a coin. "Last year, the mudblood made those coins for your defense group, Chang's friend told us all about them. I need to do something similar but I can't find anything about it."

Ginny grinned; as much as she hated Hermione right now the girl had a genius idea the year before and had explained to Ginny how to do it just in case. She pulled out a coin from her pocket that she'd taken to carrying around again to remind her of the good she was doing. Draco was a very good student, and it didn't take him long to master the charm she taught him. He was so proud of himself when he finally got the coin to do what he wanted and he let out a cheer.

"I knew you'd get it Draco, you're brilliant you know." He smiled and kissed her excitedly.

"You're the best Ginny. I don't know how I'd make it through the year without you."

It was a sign of how far they'd come over a few months that he could so easily converse with her, see her as more than a Weasley and appreciate her. It made her heart flutter as he smiled at her with true emotion. She showed off the transfiguration McGonagall had helped her perfect earlier and he offered to check over her potions and arithmancy homework to help her catch up. Eventually, with only two weeks to holiday he broached the subject of Christmas.

"You know Ginny… I know you were going to stay at the castle to catch up, but I was thinking we could figure out a way to bring you to my place for Christmas. My mum would really like that." He was quiet, almost embarrassed to ask as he ran his fingers over hers.

"Your mum wants me around for Christmas?"

His cheeks tinged pink and he looked up at her. "She really likes you… and I'd love to have you around to."

Ginny practically leapt into his lap and gave him a suffocating hug. "I will talk to Severus, I'm sure we could work something out."

Draco rested his head against her shoulder as he absently played with her hair. "I'm staying here until Christmas Eve, then I get to floo home. My parents supposedly won't be there until then but the truth is the dark lord will be there most of the time so I only have to be around for Christmas then I can head back to the castle."

Ginny leaned into his embrace. "Are you worried about using Occlumency with him?" she asked quietly.

He bit his lip and looked away from her, his hair falling in front of his eyes. "A little, yeah."

She couldn't help but think of him as a scared little boy as she looked at him. Ginny wanted to save him more than anything as she knelt in front of him and looked into his eyes. "Draco I have faith in you, you know. You've been doing really well keeping your thoughts guarded and selectively giving access when you want." He leaned closer to her and captured her lips with his own. She eagerly gave him the comfort he needed and when they parted, gasping for air she couldn't help herself as her heart sped up and a warmth spread through her body. Without thinking, "I love you" slipped from her lips.

Draco looked upon her in wonder, his eyes growing wide and he grasped her hand firmly. She bit her lip, unsure of how he would react. A genuine smile crossed his features as he kissed her again and laughed. "I love you too, Ginny," he promised against her lips. The words were like an instant aphrodisiac as their kiss turned deeper and Ginny felt his hands undoing the buttons on her shirt. His hand had just snuck under her bra and began caressing her breast as they heard Goyle's voice carrying through the room. "Draco where are you! It's almost curfew and I don't want another stupid detention."

Draco groaned as he pulled away from her and she began to straighten her shirt. They both looked grumpy at the interruption as they made their way to the room entrance and passed Goyle. It was only fifteen minutes to curfew and Ginny was feeling too flushed to return to her own common room so she decided to follow them down to the dungeons and visit Severus before retiring for the evening. He could easily write her a pass or escort her to her common room later to keep her out of trouble and she could get some more studying on the potion done. They reluctantly parted ways as Ginny made a turn away from Slytherin common rooms to Severus's quarters and she was surprised as his door opened as she was raising her hand to knock and there was no one there. She entered the room cautiously, pulling out her wand and guarding herself as she looked around. Severus was sitting on his couch with a glass of fire whiskey and an amused grin as her eyes found him and she shook her head at him before closing the door.

"What brings you here so late Ginerva? Hoping your favorite professor will grace you with some alcohol to aid you to sleep?" his voice was light and teasing, and Ginny guessed he had already had a few drinks already.

She plopped across from him in an arm chair, sinking in and getting comfortable before responding. "Oh you know, was in the neighborhood and thought I'd check in on the status of me becoming your slave for a day."

Severus grimaced and gulped down the rest of his drink before filling it up again and offering Ginny the bottle. She conjured up a glass and poured herself a drink. He sighed and stared at his glass. "Have you done any more reading on the potion, Ginerva?"

"No, that's what I came here for. Why, did you discover something?"

"Yes." He handed her a book. "Read chapter 12 all the way through. It's only a few pages."

She sipped the drink in her hand as she flipped through the book and found the chapter. The first few paragraphs described the basic intent of the potion, who it was created by and when. However, as the chapter progressed Ginny read many accounts of experiments with the potion, to include the variations Voldemort had asked Severus for. Ginny gulped as she realized the potion wouldn't just give Severus control of her for 12 hours; she would be physically harmed if she could not give him whatever he desired while she was under the influence of the potion. She quickly gulped down her drink and held her glass out for a refill. Severus complied and sighed.

"You see why I am so bothered by this then?" he gravely asked. "He will expect to peruse my mind for the results of our tests you know. I've never seen what this does before and have no way of effectively faking a memory for it."

Ginny bit her lip as she glanced over the last bit of reading she'd done again. The book didn't have much information for countering the potion or fighting it off and it frustrated her. "Well, Dumbledore knows what we're supposed to do so he'll be looking for some way to help us you know."

"And if he can't?" Severus snapped angrily. He'd set his glass down and was massaging his temples as if fighting off a headache. "Even Albus knows what this means. You will experience pain similar to the cruciatus curse if you don't do what I want and you'll have to do it."

Ginny shrugged. "So I have to do whatever you desire, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal Ginerva? The big deal?" he stood up, towering over her angrily. "Have you considered what I might want of you Ginerva?" He leaned over her chair, resting his arms on either side of her and trapping her in front of him. "Have you considered how much you're like the girl I wanted at your age? Have you considered how your physical similarities affect me?" He leaned in closer, his face directly in front of hers. "Have you thought of what I might want to do to you, seeing you stripping in my chambers so carelessly, so trusting? Did you stop to think that just because I'm a 'good guy' doesn't mean that I don't have the parts of me that sent me into the dark lord's ranks to begin with?"

Ginny shuddered as she felt his breath on her and smelt the alcohol on it. His eyes were darkened with lust and his face was flushed in anger. She licked her lips without thinking about it and heard his breathing hitch. "Severus…" she gasped out. "Severus, I'm not Lily, you know that." She prayed he wasn't so drunk that reason wouldn't appeal to him.

Unfortunately, her words didn't have the reaction she wanted. "I know you aren't!" he snapped at her. "But that doesn't change much does it? Do you know how angry I was when you came in her and stripped covered in hickeys and reeking of sex?" His lips were right above hers and Ginny held her breath, afraid the slightest movement would set him off. "I don't care if it was Potter or Malfoy you were with, it infuriated me. You know when Draco fails his task you won't be allowed to be with him, and with Albus dead Potter won't return here. All you'll have is me."

Her chest tightened and she breathed quickly, unable to hold off any more. "Severus, please calm down." She tried to reason with him again but before she could say anything else he was kissing her. It startled her so much she didn't react at first, her eyes widened and she opened her mouth in a surprised gasp. Severus took advantage of her surprise and licked her lips eagerly. His mouth tasted so much different than Harry or Draco's, she could taste a spice she couldn't identify and feel his passion. She could also taste the fire whiskey on his breath. With a lot of effort she was able to place her hands on his chest and push him back. "Severus, you're drunk, you need to stop."

His eyes were hooded in lust as he stared down at her. She looked slightly afraid in front of him and he slumped onto the floor, cradling his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Ginerva, I really am." He couldn't look at her as he let out a strangled sob. "Please leave… I don't want to hurt you further."

She stood and slid the book she'd been reading into her bag. Then she pulled out a quill and parchment and handed it to him. "I need a note so I don't get detention Severus… If you can manage." He scribbled out an excuse and covered his face in shame again. Ginny bit her lip, unsure what to do. She settled for giving him a quick hug. "You're going to be okay Severus, I promise," she whispered in her ear before bounding out the door quickly. As soon as she was a safe distance away from the dungeons she sat down and cried. Harry always expressed how he felt everything just had to happen to him all the time, and for once she knew how he felt.


	17. Chapter 17

"You're so beautiful Ginny," Draco whispered into her ear as he ran his fingers slowly along her arm. "Laying here, ready to be unwrapped. Best Christmas present I've ever had…"

Ginny whimpered as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt and removed it. She hadn't bothered to put a bra on and Draco's face lit up as he stared at her bare chest. He pulled her in for a kiss as she clumsily fumbled with his buttons, so caught up in him that she couldn't think straight. He laughed and removed his shirt, then bit his lip and gave her a melting look.

"I've got a fantasy Ginny, would you oblige?" She didn't think about it just nodded eagerly. He helped her up and led her over to his desk. "I've always wanted to do this… bend over."

She moaned as he pushed her skirt up and pulled her panties aside. He slowly rubbed the tip of his cock along her slit, torturously teasing her until she bucked her hips back and pushed him in. "Oh Draco…" she moaned as he wasted no time in slamming into her, taking her roughly over the desk. He spanked her, causing her to gasp as she felt the sting and he chuckled. "I knew you'd like that… yes, you're so dirty… I could take you in the Great Hall during breakfast and you'd beg for it, wouldn't you?" He was so cocky, so self-sure as he spanked her again. She felt herself getting close and she begged him for more.

Right as she was about to cum something clanged on the floor and she looked up toward the door, which seemed much further away than it had before, with rows of desks in front of it. There at the door was Harry. "Ginny!" he screamed, pulling his wand. "Get your hands off her Snape, she's your student!"

Ginny was confused, why was he calling Draco by the wrong name? Before she could say anything, he pulled out of her and then flipped her over so her back was on the desk and she could still see Harry.

"Watch her cum for me, Potter. Watch your beloved squirm for me; she's wanted me this whole time, you've just been a toy for her." She looked up in shock just as Severus pushed into her and she cried out involuntarily. _Where's Draco?!_ She franticly thought. _When did we get to the potions lab?_

Her eyes locked with Harry's and they were utterly revolted as her legs tightened subconsciously around Severus's waist, pulling him deeper in. She was being pounded into now, her pleasure forgotten as Severus took his. He was tensing up, his face contorting in pleasure and he let his hands drift between her legs, his thumb circling her clit. She couldn't help it, it felt so good and she cried out in pleasure, cumming for him. "Severus!" she screamed happily, only to find Draco looking down at her in displeasure. Where Harry had stood, Severus was now standing, watching with an amused expression.

Panic overtook her and she reached for her wand, intending to summon her clothes and run away but all she could find was one of Fred and George's fake wands. Her chest was tightening in panic and she didn't know what to do as the men stared at her, judging her every mood. Ginny backed up, only sopping when she met the wall and her eyes watered involuntarily. Draco, Severus and Harry were all closing in on her.

"Which one of us do you actually want, Ginny?"

"Yes Ginerva… which of us do you imagine taking you as you fuck the others?"

"I thought you loved me, Ginny… was this all a game?"

"Like she could love you Potter… She's far too dark for the likes of you!"

"She nearly had me in front of my mother after she killed a man for me. She wouldn't do that for either of you."

The men in front of her drew their wands and pointed them at each other. Ginny was hysterical, her eyes darting back and forth knowing she couldn't do anything to stop it. All at once, three voices cried out "Avada Kedavra!" and the green light of the curse blinded her. She felt a scream rise in her throat.

Her body began to shake, until she gradually realized she was being shaken. "Ginny… Gin, wake up it was just a nightmare."

She sat up in a fright, her hand resting on her chest as she caught her breath. Her roommate Ana was sitting on the bed beside her, wand lit with lumos and staring at her with concern.

"Are you alright now, Ginny? You seemed to be having a really long bad dream there, and when you started screaming I put up a silencing charm so you wouldn't wake anyone."

Her surroundings seemed to calm her down and Ginny nodded. "Yeah… Just dreaming of the ministry last year, you know?" The lie slid out easily, she'd used it enough on her mom and Hermione over the summer. "Thanks for waking me, I'm really sorry to have woken you up."

Ana smiled at her. "No worries Ginny; you know, we're all worried about you since we found you in here that day… We're your friends you know, if you need anything, even to talk, we're here."

"Thanks, Ana. I appreciate it, but really it's nothing I can talk about… What time is it?" It seemed like the sun was on the brink of coming out and Ginny squinted to see her watch.

"It's about 6, I was getting up to go for a run around the lake before class; would you like to join me?"

Ginny closed her eyes, the image of Severus, Draco and Harry drawing wands on each other still too much of a reality for her and she tried to shake the image away. "Yeah, that sounds great. Give me a minute to get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs?" Ana smiled at her and left the dormitory. Ginny buried her head in her hands for a moment, then got up and got dressed.

-DGDGDG-

As Ginny sat down to breakfast she felt much lighter than she had in weeks. _I might just have to join Ana from now on, the run really gave me time to think_. She purposely sat facing away from Slytherin and the head tables, refusing to think about what Severus had said to her or her dream, and she barely looked up when Harry sat down. Ron sat down on the other side of her and gave her a brotherly side hug before piling his plate with as much food as a giant would eat. She shot him a disgusted look and pushed her plate away so she wouldn't get sick.

"Oh please Ginny, I'm a growing boy!" he proclaimed in his defense.

"Growing rounder by the bite Ronald." Harry and Ron locked eyes for a minute and then they both burst out laughing. Ron had to wipe the tears out of his eyes when he finished.

"You're the best sister ever Ginny, have I ever told you that?"

"I better go owl that to the Daily Prophet then! Can you imagine the look on Phlegm's face when she hears that? She'll be devastated!"

Harry actually choked on his food, and their laughing was drawing attention from the other tables. Ginny smirked and felt her cheeks warm a little.

"Ugh, Ginny, you've been spending too much time with the Slytherins if you've gotten that smirk down," Ron said with a frown. "Speaking of Slytherins… Look at Snape, Harry. That vein on his forehead twitches anymore and he might keel over from an aneurysm!"

Harry snorted his drink as he discretely looked toward the head table. Ginny frowned and stood up, grabbing her bag. "I've got some stuff to ask Slughorn about before class. I'll see you guys later." She didn't give either of them a chance to respond as she quickly stood up and left the hall. Surely she was going to leave the boys confused, but she couldn't stand hearing them talk about Severus like that… nor did she want to give into temptation and look at him just yet.

She set up her potions desk the second she sat down; it was early enough that the rest of her classmates would be another 20 minutes at the earliest and she took the opportunity to work on her defense essay that she was supposed to finish last night. Severus could always tell when she didn't put proper effort into her homework but she couldn't be bothered to care right now. _It's his fault I couldn't finish my essay or even think straight last night, serves him right if I give him the drabble of a third year. _She let out quiet laugh, amusing herself with the thought of his face if she handed him that quality work. Professor Slughorn was the next to arrive in the classroom, his warm smile in greeting reminded her of the conversation she and Harry had the previous day about the man. _It might get me some more time away from him if I help out with his problem and try and warm Slughorn to Harry._ Her jaw set for a moment and she mentally resolved herself.

"Professor Slughorn," she sounded every bit the enraptured student who wanted his influence for after graduation, "I'm so terribly sorry I won't be able to make your holiday party. Professor Snape and I have standing lessons and I'm afraid he's very strict about our schedule so he doesn't disrupt his own."

He gave her an appeased grin. "I'll admit to being disappointed, my dear. You're one of my more brilliant students; you remind me ever so much of Lily Potter you know?" She pretended this was the first she'd heard that and prompted him to elaborate. "She was quite talented at anything she put her mind to, quite like you. Very good at potions and charms especially, but she always preferred wand work. In your potion craft you remind me very much of Professor Snape, I do believe. You show his aptitude and appreciation for the craft that I can remember from his first class onward. He could have been an extraordinary influence in the potions world if he'd not fallen astray after school."

Ginny pretended to not really understand what he meant, but let it slide. "Thank you, Professor. That means a lot to me, coming from you." She flashed him her most dazzling smile. "I hope my aptitude in potions gets me somewhere after school; Professor McGonagall and I spoke the other day about my career aspirations and I was thinking of doing my mastery in defensive potions, seeing what I can develop to suit our needs in the war."

Slughorn was extremely pleased at her aspirations, during her speech he'd walked across the room to stand next to her desk. He took her hand and patted the top of it fondly, smiling as he thought of what an association with a talented defensive potion master could do for his connections. "My dear I find you have quite noble aspirations. I'm sure Severus has his contacts, but when we get your OWLs back we can easily arrange a correspondence with some of my former students-" he was about to continue but several students began to filter into the classroom and he seemed to think better of it. "Well, Miss Weasley, I hope when I see Mr. Potter at the Christmas party he'll be able to tell me more about this if you don't get the chance."

Thankful for the release from the conversation she assured him Harry would be aware of everything and gathered the ingredients he'd listed on the board. She truthfully hadn't thought her future aspirations through that well, but as she thought of what she told Slughorn it occurred to her she really wanted to do that. A smile graced her face for a moment, until she thought about telling Severus and her stomach lurched. Unless Voldemort called them, she really wasn't ready to see him again and was already contemplating ways out of her Defense class the next day. The seats around her began to fill up and her roommate Ana sat next to her. _At least I have a competent partner for this class_, she thanked her lucky stars. After the base for the potion was set, Ginny opened her bag and transfigured the cover for her restricted potion text and pulled it out to read while waiting on steps, taking notes as she deemed them appropriate.

-DGDGDGDG-

True to her instincts, Ginny had no nerve to face Severus. She skipped her Monday private lessons, her defense class on Wednesday and was planning on skipping her private Friday lesson as she walked with Harry and Ron during lunch time. She made an excuse to go to the kitchens with them instead of the hall and then they walked the corridors talking until their next classes. Ginny was filling Harry in on some of her details for what she told Slughorn and he was looking impressed, as though seeing her in a new light.

He leaned in close enough so Ron couldn't hear and whispered to her, "That's one of the things I love about you, Gin. You're so selfless and thoughtful, if more people were like you we wouldn't need the order; we'd just have people who did the right thing."

She blushed, beaming under his compliment. He had no idea exactly how much she did for the order, but he was showing real interest and support in something she was passionate about and she could appreciate that from the way he had been treating her before. "Oh Harry, you make me sound better than I am," she playfully chided him and kissed his cheek.

Ron groaned, and a voice behind them rang through the hall causing Ginny to jump. "Weasley!" Draco's distinctive tone bounced off the walls, "Weasley!"

Ron turned around with his wand raised. "I'm not in the mood for you Malfoy, just fuck off will you?"

Malfoy glared at him. "As if I would call for you. She-Weasley," he looked to her, "I've a message for you from Professor Snape, and he said I'm supposed to pass it on to you and only you."

Ginny paled, knowing he must be furious if he was sending Draco. "She's not going anywhere with you Malfoy," Ron spat out.

"If you have a message for her then you can say it in front of us." Harry was just as eager to get into it with Malfoy, even though they both knew of her mission to get to know him.

Ginny raised her hand and silenced the boys. "That's alright guys, I'm probably just going to get my ass chewed for ditching his class and I'd prefer the colorful language not get you two into trouble in his class. I'll catch up later." They protested, but as she didn't waver they frowned and said good bye, heading to their next class. "Alright Draco… Do I even want to know?"

He laughed at her quietly. "I wouldn't repeat the words he told me in front of a lady, especially my own. If I were to summarize it and put it in a way to repeat to you, I'd tell you that if you don't show up to your meeting this evening he will thoroughly torture you in all manners of house points, detentions, restricted access to his library and the restricted section, etcetera and such." She sighed and he barely held back kissing her as some more students entered their corridor. "Why are you avoiding him anyway? I thought you two were tight."

She sighed again and rubbed her temples. "It's complicated… with the task we've been given. We had a… difference of opinions to put it lightly and it just put me off from seeing him until I can get myself under control."

"That's not so bad Gin. It's not like he's trying to murder you or something."

"I'd rather be murdered at this point."

Her voice was dead panned as he took in her declaration. "What the hell could be so bad you'd rather be dead for?" he snapped at her rashly. "We've all got our own problems, we've all got our places in this and you keep telling me to do mine so I suggest you take your own advice." He took a step closer to her and his eyes narrowed slightly, his voice dropping to barely audible. He could pass for threatening her. "_My_ Ginny is fearless. _My _Ginny is fierce. And _my_ Ginny wouldn't back down from anything she had to do. So go do your part."

He didn't give her time to respond, instead brushing past her and leaving the same way Harry and Ron did. Draco was absolutely right, she knew, and it only made her rub her temples harder. She thanked the stars that her next class was Divination with Trelawney and she could slack off and think of important things in that joke of a class. Ginny took a seat in the back and pulled out a parchment and quill. If she was going to move past this hurdle with Severus she had to be prepared. There was no way she was going to that dungeon without building herself up beforehand.

-DGDGDGDG-

Draco accosted her on her way to Severus's office. She was unsure if he knew that she left 30 minutes early so she could spend time working up to knocking on his door or if she was just lucky, but he pulled her into a dimly lit corridor that she didn't recognize.

"I knew you'd do what needed to be done," he all but purred as he pulled her toward him and let his lips descend on hers. "You" –kiss- "are" –kiss- "so" –kiss- "amazing" –kiss.-

Draco's lips felt amazing on her and she was thankful for the comfort he was offering her before something he knew was going to be difficult for her. They broke the kiss and she cupped his cheek in her hand, thinking of how wonderful it was to be with him. "You really get me Draco…" she murmured, stroking over his lips with her thumb.

He kissed her thumb and smiled. "That's what I'm supposed to do, right? After all—" he looked at her seriously, "Malfoy's marry for life."

In the chaos of everything and her growing feelings for him she didn't think of them as a mission from either side now. What they had just felt right, and she wished she could bring it to the open. "Well, Weasleys marry for love, and love for life."

Several heated kisses later someone cleared their throat behind them and they jumped apart quickly. Severus was glowering down at them. "Ten points from each Slytherin and Gryffindor for your transgressions." Draco's mouth dropped in shock and Ginny could barely contain the look of surprise. Severus never took points from his own house. "Thank you for retrieving my student, Mr. Malfoy. Now kindly return to whatever it is you needed to be doing, Miss Weasley and I have a lot of work to do."

She followed him in silence, only casting one look back at Draco before Severus made a turn. They arrived much too quickly for comfort at his office and he opened the door and walked toward the door to his personal chambers. Once securely inside his chambers he motioned for her to sit down and took a seat across from her. "Now, Miss Weasley. We have much to discuss. It would have been easier if you hadn't avoided me all week but now we must catch up rather quickly."

"You know damn well why I avoided you!" she growled at him; how could he blame this on her, she didn't throw herself at him.

"And you would have received a sincere apology and a promise to not act that way again that I would follow! But you have avoided me and skipped my class, and ONLY my class instead of seeking me out. And every time I sought you out, you all but ran to the girls' lavatory and hid from me!" She could really see the vein throb that Ron had pointed out earlier and swallowed.

"You scared me Severus," she nervously admitted, drawing her legs under her and wrapping her arms around them. "It's just… I'm not her, you know. Slughorn compared me to her the other day too, and I'm sure it's part of the reason Potter is so attracted to me. But I'm me, Severus. I'm Ginny, I'm not Lily, I'm not a real death eater, and I'm not a real order member. I'm just Ginny." She looked down and lowered her voice. "I am fine with doing what has to be done for the sake of my role as spy. If I have to be humiliated with pain or sex to please the dark lord I can do that. If I have to torture, and kill somebody as an only option, I can do that. But what I can't do is be her because it makes this spy life easier, or because it's what you fancy. And I'm not going to pretend to be her."

His sneered, his lips growing tight. "I'm aware you are not Lily Evans, thank you for that keen insight though." He glowered at her. "What I did was highly inappropriate and I acknowledge that. Alcohol is no excuse for my lapse in judgment, I bear the brunt of all responsibility."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'Oh' as you so delicately put it." She frowned at her own lack of eloquence. "I am doing all I can on this potion, drawing the brewing out as much as possible and even brewing other potions with Nagini's venom. But I will not overcome the sole purpose of the potion or find an antidote to it without help and that means in addition to the headmaster I need you to do what you've agreed to do."

Her lip quivered for a moment, rending her unsure of if what upset her was him or herself. "I'm sorry too… I made some notes on my readings this week, maybe we could compare them?" She offered a small smile as a symbol of reconciliation and he was as willing as she was to drop the subject. They moved on to more important matters easily.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you for your patience with my updates. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last few have been, but I'm glad to at least get past the writer's block that's been stopping my updates at all. Thank you guys again for reading my work! I I'll try to get the next one up soon!

-DGDGDG-

Severus made Ginny make up for the missed lessons by having them over the weekend much to her dismay. She had a large project due for Transfiguration before the break and couldn't concentrate on research with Severus because she kept thinking of the project. Of course, the exact opposite happened when she worked on her project. Everything was making her edgy and guilty as she built a wall of lies around her to cover her activities Voldemort hadn't called them again and Severus gave her the impression he wouldn't call until the potion could be completed much to her delight. They had come to the conclusion that there were 3 reasonable stages of the potion where they could claim a brewing error that ruined the potion and extend their task. While Ginny spent her time researching the origin, theory and documentation of what they were brewing Severus spent his time researching the catalysts and key ingredients, scrawling out basic ideas for an antidote or prevention.

Time with Draco was harder to come by than she'd anticipated and at every meal she cast a dismayed glance at the Slytherin table that only he understood. Harry and Hermione were fighting over his potions book again, and Ron and Lavender Brown had started dating on Saturday night so he and Hermione were fighting as well. Unfortunately for Ginny meals at the house table, and really any time in her own common room, were horrid. When Ron wasn't sticking his tongue down Lavender's throat, she was spouting off disgusting pet names that made everyone around blush. Harry, it seemed, thought he needed to be in some sort of competition with Ron and was trying for more PDAs with Ginny who, in turn, was developing quite a few headaches and making up homework she didn't have. It was a hellish last week of term. To make matters worse she hadn't' been able to leave for any Christmas shopping so she was relying on owl-ordered presents and trying to hide them from their recipients over breakfast. Yes, Ginny was extremely frustrated.

Ron and Lavender were currently whispering to each other intimately and Harry and Ginny were rolling their eyes and teasing them quietly. When Ginny looked down the table as the owls came in she caught Hermione's eye and received a glare of full on hatred. She eagerly turned back to Harry, ready to forget the other girl when a package was dropped in front of her. The owl was unrecognizable, and the package was an elaborately wrapped present that said "To Ginny, Your Secret Admirer." Harry raised his eyebrow at her and she gave him a puzzled frown back. Surely Draco would have better sense than to send her a gift like this over breakfast so she was at a loss to whom would send her something. "Ohhh open it Ginny!" Lavender cried across the table, pulling herself from Ron to examine Ginny's gift. She warily opened the top of the box and upon seeing its contents she covered her mouth in disgust and began to shake. Inside were three rooster heads, chopped off and still bleeding with a note on top of them. Ginny reached in the box and grabbed the note, opening it to reveal a hand written, bloody script. "I know who you are, what you've done and what you're doing now."

Ginny stomach lurched again and with a poorly concealed sob she ran from the hall in horror. If she had looked behind her she would have seen a hysterical Lavender Brown, her brother visibly pale and between nausea and rage, Harry's mouth agape as he looked in the box with disgust. At Slytherin table, a pair of grey eyes followed her form out of the hall; their owner had to grip the table until it was painful so he didn't run out after her. At the head table, obsidian black eyes and a pair of twinkly blue eyes watched everything with concern and frustration for their inability to do something. Harry came to his senses and put the lid back on the box before walking it up to the head table to share with the headmaster and his head of house.

Ginny ran. She had no idea where she was running to but she couldn't stop running. For years, memories of the diary and Tom Riddle had haunted her. Since she began her spy work the memories had visited her more often than she'd like, but what could one expect when the man Tom Riddle became was trying to seduce you with darkness. But the rooster heads… She shuddered, barely holding back her volatile stomach as she pushed her legs harder. She couldn't bear the pain again, the guilt at what she'd done. Tom's voice played in her head and wouldn't leave her alone… It was intoxicating, like the feeling on your lips when you kiss someone who just had fire whiskey. It caressed, it tingled and it promised more. Ginny didn't want to remember it. Ginny didn't want to forget it. When her feet began to slow down she was in the seventh floor corridor, watching the door form for her. It hadn't been her intention to come here, and she hadn't consciously thought of what she needed, but the room was ready for her and she needed to be alone. She entered it, ready to face the immense emotions she was going to be encountering all day.

-DGDGDG-

By 2 pm no one had seen Ginny. It also happened to be the time the Slytherin/Gryffindor Defense Against the Dark Arts class was starting. Harry was pacing; he and Ron didn't like or trust Malfoy or Snape but Ginny was missing in they needed to find her. So when Severus Snape strolled down the corridor to his classroom, Harry was waiting outside nervously chewing his lip. Severus's lips curled in a sneer. "Potter." He glared with a ferocity and impatiently waited for the boy to move.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Professor Snape, sir…" Harry stammered out, "but nobody has seen Ginny since breakfast… I know you and her spend a lot of time working together and she respects you, so I thought maybe… well I'd hoped maybe you'd know where she might be…."

Harry was stammering, and blushing and furiously avoiding looking at his professor. It was the most polite he'd ever been to the man and he could only hope it helped him find Ginny. Severus frowned. He'd seen how upset Ginny was this morning but he didn't know she'd be skipping classes over it. "Potter, what exactly upset her like that this morning?"

Of course, Harry hadn't been prepared to face any sort of reasonable inquiry from Severus and began stammering again. After a sigh from Severus and an annoyed "Spit it out!" Harry finally looked down and muttered, "Someone who knew about the Chamber of Secrets incident sent her a nasty reminder of it disguised as a Christmas present for her…"

Severus struggled to keep his mask in place. It felt like someone punched him in the gut. He'd heard about it from Albus, and knew it had to be particularly traumatizing even after all these years. Ginny was likely going to be hiding for a long time just to pull herself together enough for human contact. "Mr. Potter, I do not know where she is but I will endeavor to find her. Go take your seat." As Harry walked into class looking dejected, Severus slumped down the wall a little bit. His thoughts were firmly on Ginny and he could only hope that Draco would know where she would be hiding.

He barely walked into his classroom and called Draco out. He looked worse for the wear as well, obviously worried about Ginny and Severus took pity on him. The previous Friday he'd been extremely hard on Draco when he'd found him nearly taking Ginny Weasley up against a wall in the dungeons, for reasons besides them being his students and it unnerved him. He needed to deal with his reactions better and hoped that he could make up for some of them with what he was about to do. "Draco, Ginerva hasn't gone to any of her classes today… Saint Potter was worried about her enough to come ask me if I knew where she was so it must be serious. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Draco's face screwed up with emotion he wasn't familiar with and Severus felt a strange sense of pride looking at him. He was finally growing up and caring about someone properly… too bad it was the same young woman that enamored Severus so completely, much as he may wish it away. "I…I think I know where she could be, sir." Draco's voice trembled and Severus nearly shook his head in disbelief.

"I want you to go find her. Don't worry about my class. I will gather your things and send them to your room. When you do find her, tell her she is excused from lessons tonight. Please take care of her." They shared a look and Draco gave him a firm nod. Ginny was special to the both of them, they had a mutual understanding when it came to her. Severus sighed again and headed back into his classroom as Draco walked away. It was going to be a long day.

-DGDGDG-

The Room of Requirements really gave Ginny all a girl could need to have a break down. There were tissue boxes, chocolates, hot cocoa, ice cream and even a radio playing sad songs that every teenage girl had cried to at least once in their life. It also was a perfect replica over her room at home. Even the bed felt the same as she laid down and snuggled her pillow close. It was enough to draw out a heart wrenching sob for the innocence she wanted to know again. The crying came in sporadic fits, leaving her throat horse and her eyes numb and swollen. She never had this the summer after the chamber, she never truly went through everything she felt. She never really understood it. Now, almost 16 years old, she understood and she felt everything again. She wanted her mother. She wanted to hide under a blanket fort like she did when she was younger.

When Draco found her she was curled up on her bed with a teddy bear still sniffling. Her eyes were red and puffy and she wasn't fully awake as he walked in and took a moment to look at her. He crossed the room quickly and had her wrapped in his arms before he sat down all the way. Ginny let out a strangled sob and buried her head in his chest unable to shed any more tears. He caressed her hair and murmured comforting words to her until she calmed down and then he kissed her softly.

"You don't have to talk about it," he whispered, all too used to pain he didn't want to share.

It was exactly what she needed to hear. Everyone had pressured her to feel one way or another about the Chamber and the diary, no one wanted to let her feel her own way about it. Everything she'd kept inside, all the secrets, the pain came spilling out. Draco was a blessing, not interrupting her or trying to interpret her feelings. He let her spill her heart out and when she was done he pulled her into a bone crushing hug and kissed her soundly.

"You, Ginerva Weasley, are the strongest and bravest woman I have ever met. I don't know how you stayed sane, with everything going on but I know I admire you." One of his rare smiles crossed his face and he looked into her eyes and brought her hand to his lips. "I want you to know that you don't have to keep anything inside anymore. I won't judge you or tell anyone what you tell me…"

She smiled for the first time since breakfast and leaned into his embrace, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his scent. There was something so uniquely Draco about how he smelt that she would never be able to recreate it but it warmed her to the core. Suddenly, her senses overwhelmed her. They were in the Room of Requirements. It looked like her bedroom. They were on her bed. He was sinfully close to her. Her breath caught and the air around her became thicker and warmer. Draco looked at her and bit his lip; her eyes were darkened in lust and the effect it was having on him was obvious as his breathing hitched.

"Draco…" she all but moaned.

He closed his eyes tightly. "We don't have to do this now, Gin. I just want to be here for you."

"I want you... I don't want to think about anything but you." Her words came out pleading, needy.

He couldn't resist. Draco leaned forward and pushed her down on the bed. He climbed over her and captured her lips with his own. There was more conveyed in this kiss than anything they'd experienced yet. She could feel his love, his passion pouring through as he tasted her and let his hands drift over her body. Her robes were undone in no time and he pushed her skirt up to her waist and shot her a devilish grin. Ginny bit her lip in anticipation and he thrust two fingers in her without warning. She found herself whimpering uncontrollably as he used his other hand to undo her shirt and fondle her breasts. All coherent thought was quickly emptied from her mind as she rocked her hips along with his fingers. She was ridiculously wet already, and when he pulled her bra down and took a nipple between his teeth she screamed out in pleasure and came.

He smirked, and pulled his fingers out of her. Her half lidded gaze was locked on him as he slowly brought his fingers to his mouth and made a show of licking her juices off them. The wanton moan that came from her was unfamiliar but it made his eyes go wild, and he quickly undid his zipper, not bothering to undress as he pulled cock out. "Please…" she panted and without hesitation he thrust into her mercilessly, allowing her no time to adjust as he pounded into her. Ginny moaned appreciatively and found a rhythm against him.

"Harder…" she demanded.

He pulled out and flipped her over, pulling her up onto her hands and knees and buried himself inside her again. The new angle let him go deeper and faster. She called out his name in ecstasy and felt his fingers digging into her hip as he slammed into her repeatedly. Ginny chanced a glance over her shoulder and bit her lip as she took in Draco's face. His eyes were closed and his face was screwed up in concentration, trying not to climax too quickly. Her name was on his lips, chanted like a prayer and that was it for her. She called out his name as she felt the pleasure ripple through her body and felt him spill into her speed into her a moment later. They collapsed on the bed panting. Her hand snaked under his and they entwined their fingers in silence. A tear slid from Ginny's eyes but it wasn't anything like what she had felt earlier in the day. Draco gently wiped it away and kissed the spot where it had been. She was overwhelmed by emotion as she moved to rest her forehead against his.

"I think I love you." She whispered it, unsure how he would take her closely guarded secret.

He let out a contented sigh and gave her a kiss. "I think I love you too."

They were both smiling as they drifted off for a nap, and the smiles were still there when they woke up later.


End file.
